


The Book of One Hundred Truths||Sans x Reader

by nonexistentjams



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anti-Monster Riots, Book of one hundred truths, F/M, Hate towards Sans, How Do I Tag, Lots of Angst, More hate towards Sans, Plot is not mine, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader has a fear of storms, Sans Being Sans, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, angsty angst, comforting sans, sans x reader, some genocide flashbacks, speaking of storms-TORNADO, the calm before the storm, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonexistentjams/pseuds/nonexistentjams
Summary: You are a liar. A huge one, as a matter of fact. But you're given a book by your aunt who told you to write down at least one hundred true things. It doesn't seem so bad right? But what happens when your cousin's friend won't stop bugging you about said book? Will you reveal the truth about yourself, the weird feeling you have for him, or the truth that your cousin and their family have been trying to hide...





	1. ~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: yes, this book is based off of the one by Julie Schumacher. All rights are reserved to her. I just wanted to make a shitty fanfiction out of this.

_"What were you just writing?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"You were clearly writing something"_

_"It's none of your business, Sans." For a guy who's too lazy to get off of the couch, he sure is persistent._

_"Is it like a diary?"_

_"No."_

_"So what is it."_

_I sigh. My head was already hurting from earlier and this wasn't making it much better, "If I tell you, will you shut up."_

_He chuckles, "Sure."_

_I sit up and look at him. He was sitting up as well, his back against the wall and a book on his lap._

_"It's a list. I'm suppose to write a hundred true things and supposedly find something fascinating when I complete it."_

_A pause. "Maybe it's not something that you're trying to find. Not here at least."_

_"Huh" I ask stupidly._

_Sans closes his book, a phalange holding his place, and looks at me straight in the eyes._

_"Maybe you're trying to find something," he points a boney finger at the place where my heart is, "in yourself."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Please take your seats at this time. We will be landing shortly."_

As soon as the message finished, the plane shook from turbulence and passengers rushed back to their seats. The guy sitting next to me woke with a snort and pulled his jacket tighter around him. The plane shuddered and groaned as the view of Ebbot City came closer. I closed the window and prepared myself for the upcoming bumps and shaking of the landing. 

~

I should probably introduce myself. I'm (Y/N) and I'm a liar which is exactly why I'm sitting the middle of the airport with my pen hovering over the blank page of my "Truth Notebook". My aunt had given it to me before I left for the plane that would take me to my destination: Ebbot City. She said that if I were to write down at least one hundred true things, then I might get something out of it. 

I thought it was stupid idea. 

But I took the book anyways and shoved it in my suitcase. Whatever will make her happy. It was a nice little notebook. The pages were thin and smooth and it fit nicely in my hand. It was black with a red heart about the size of my thumb. I had told my aunt that I don't know how I was suppose to come up with one hundred truths in three weeks but she just told me that I'll find a way. 

Now, to whole reason why I'm in Ebbot City. For starters, my relatives live here and I usually spend at least three weeks out of my summer with them at their beach house that they like to rent out. Frisk was my cousin and they would stay there the whole summer with their adoptive mother, Toriel and father, Asgore. It happened about 3 years ago when the monsters were set free. Before that, when Frisk disappeared, my Aunt Michelle and Uncle Eric died in a car accident. They were Frisk's parents. We had heard about Frisk disappearance about week about their parent's death. My father tried to call in everyone he knew to go and look for his brother's child. It wasn't until months later that Frisk resurfaced, but with monsters gathered behind them. 

Many weren't too happy about this but most humans welcomed them with open arms. Even the mayor of Ebbot City apologized for their ancestors actions all those years ago. Now, 3 years later, monsters covered most of the globe, but Ebbot City remained with the most monster population. And Frisk's mother was one. 

Being so far away from my cousin, I wasn't involved with their disappearance but I still worried and when they finally showed up again, I was more than happy to see their cheery smile once again. Frisk had gained some close friends while in the Underground and I had met them. I wasn't particularly close since I didn't even live in Ebbot City, but I knew who they were. 

My phone buzzed, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

**Where are you (Y/N)?? We're gonna leave without you!**

Frisk. I replied to them. 

**-I'll be right there! And I know where you live so I can just easily walk there.**

That wasn't a lie. Ebbot City was so tiny, I could literally walk from one end of the city to the other in about 8 hours flat. 

**Okay okay but hurry!!**

I laugh at the text and shove the blank notebook back into my suitcase and walk to the exit. I'm looking forward to these few weeks.

~

I'm not looking forward to these few weeks.

How do I know? Well, when I stepped into the car that Frisk was waving at me from the open window, there, in all his glory, was the driver. Mettaton.

Don't get me wrong, Mettaton is a great guy. It's just that he's...flamboyant as one would say. And loud. And when he's around, usually he's followed by his boyfriend, Papyrus, then Papyrus' overprotective brother, Sans. 

I really wasn't going to enjoy these few weeks. 

I was really contemplating whether I should just jump out of the car right now and book a ticket for a plane back home while I have the chance but before I could muster up the courage to jump out of a moving vehicle, the airport was already zooming past us, replaced by the familiar shops and buildings of Ebbot City. 

The setting of the city soon disappear as we enter the outskirts, the smell of the salty sea and sweet cotton candy as we pass by the boardwalk filling my senses

"So will I stay in the Balconey Room?" I ask Frisk. The room lives up to it's name. It's one of the nicest rooms in the house and I usually stay in it when I visit. It's a larger room with beautiful seashell wallpaper and long flowy curtains that line the door which leads out to a balcony overlooking the ocean. 

"Sorry darling but Papyrus and I have already claimed that room when we came a few days ago." Mettaton says, looking at me in the rear view mirror. I secretly cursed my parents for living so far away from Ebbot City. Now, I can't have my room. 

"Alright then I guess I'll have the Ship Room." It was the second nicest guest room. It had wallpaper with little ships dotting the walls and it was smaller than the Balconey Room but it had a huge window that viewed the boardwalk. 

"Chara and Asriel called dibs yesterday." Frisk tells me, turning around in their seat to look at me. 

"Chara and Asriel are here?" I exclaim a little too loudly. Chara is also my cousin, they're Frisk's twin and Asriel is Toriel and Asgore's child. Usually, they send them off the camp somewhere during summer. I did not expect them to be here. 

Frisk nodded, "The camp they were at lost business so they're staying here until Mom can find somewhere else to take them." 

"So where will I sleep?" I already knew the answer but I hoped to the stars above that they had an extra room that they've kept secret about and that it's super luxurious and beautiful. 

"Why the third floor room of course, darling." Mettaton says. Crap. That room is the only one occupying the third floor. It's not really a floor, actually. It's just the room accompanied by a long strip of hallway. The only thing is that no one uses it so it's just up there, collecting dust. 

"But don't worry! Mom, Papyrus and I cleaned it out for you so you and Sans can sleep in there." Frisk says happily, clutching the seat. Well at least it will be clean.

Wait..

Did I hear that right..?

"Sans and I are sleeping together!?" I exclaimed again. I don't even care how loud I am. 

Frisk nods sheepishly. "I figured you wouldn't mind. He's really nice you know!" they reassure me. I shut my mouth. I don't bother to argue with Frisk. I am a guest after all, they didn't have to invite me but they did. 

"Okay. That's fine." I mumble. Frisk smile and tells me thank you. We were getting close to the shoreline for the scent of the sea was becoming stronger. 

I took out my notebook, already knowing what I was going to write. 

**Truth #1: I hate Sans.**

I did. When I met him, he would never talk to me. I tried to explain to him multiple times that I wasn't like the other humans that would cause protests and reek havoc on the monster species. He only replied with an, "okay". Sans was lazy as hell and I honestly don't know what Frisk sees in him. 

I think for a bit and write under the first line, my handwriting uneven and messed with every bump the gravelly road had to offer. 

**Truth #2: Okay maybe hate's a strong word. I'm not fond of Sans.**

Might as well be nice to him since I'm going to be spending three weeks with him in the same room. 

"What's that?" Frisk asks, pointing to my notebook. 

"Nothing" I hold it close to me as I write something else down. They raise a brow, shrug and turn around as we pull up to the beach house. 

**Truth #3: I'm going to hate these few weeks.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP
> 
> NEW BOOK!
> 
> Also I finally learned how to bold and italicize on this site!
> 
> Kudos to you!
> 
> ~AC


	3. Chapter 3

"We're home!" Frisk calls, bursting through the front door. Mettaton follows them in while I stay outside for a bit. The house was old but beautiful. It was made out of wood and whatever else houses are made out of. It had a long porch with multiple chairs and benches. The balcony juts out of the side of the house to the ocean where kids are already playing or splashing each other. 

"(Y/N) is that you?" 

I turn my head to find Toriel standing in the doorway with stars know what on her apron. I nod and smile, all the anger and frustration soon disappearing. 

"Oh my child you've grown so much!" She makes her way down the steps and engulfs me in a warm and caring hug. "It's only been a year Goat Mom!" I say laughing. She laughs too and it instantly causes me to smile even more than I already am. 

Toriel reaches down for my suitcase and I push her to the house, "Nonononono, I get this. And you cook." She starts to protest. "Nope!" I tell her, "You need to go make your amazing food. Plus, what if Chara and Asriel are trying to mess it up?" 

That gets her. She gasps and runs through the doorway, yelling into the house that no one is to touch the food. I double over and laugh, a couple of kids looking like I've gone insane. And I probably have. 

I walk into the house and prepare myself for the loud and possibly worst three weeks ever. 

~

Did I really grow? 

I look at myself in the tall mirror that was leaning against the wall in my room. Papyrus, Toriel and Frisk did a great job in cleaning out the room. It looked completely new but the beds were terrible. Every time I sat on it, the springs would scream out at me or I would completely fall into the mattress. There was a dresser that I haven't touched yet and a little side drawer on the side of the bed with a clock and a lamp. The bathroom looked surprisingly new considering that no one has used it in the past two hundred years. 

Okay maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit here. 

I pulled a lock of hair to the side of my face and run a finger over it. The (H/C)-ness of it shone in the dim light. I then look down at my legs which already had some sand stuck on them. I wipe it off and look at my arms. I don't honestly see what Toriel was talking about. 

I'm 19 now, a freshman in college. I had graduated high school last year and I'm now attending college to major in Biochemistry. I'm a huge science nerd and I just love the idea of working in the lab and mixing chemicals together to find out new things. The only thing is, I have to take physics as well. And physics and I are not good bed fellows. I've gone to tutoring multiple times but it just never stuck. I'm barely scraping by with a C right now. That's not gonna fly. 

I look at my face and lean forward to the glass. Maybe I do look older. My features look a little more defined and I start to notice some freckles popping up that I didn't even know where there. 

"How's the physics-suck-up?" 

I jump, my forehead colliding with the mirror. I hear a deep laugh coming from my left while I try to steady the mirror so it doesn't fall and shatter. I turn to the doorway and see none other than the boney douchbag himself, Sans. He continues to laugh and I just walk back to my bed, muttering curses. Sans gets himself together again and wipes a fluorescent blur tear from the side of his eye socket. I stopped questioning monster magic a long time ago. 

And then it hit me, "What did you call me?" I ask. He gives me an obnoxious smirk, "Physics-suck-up. Cause you know, you suck at physics." 

"How did you know that?" 

He winks, "Cause you just told me." I frown and begin to unpack. Sans already unpacked since he came here with Papyrus and Mettaton but there were still some clothes scattered on the floor. Stars, I hope he's not a slob. My hand brushes over something hard and I pull it out. It's my notebook. I flip the pages, enjoying the little flutter it gave. I decided to write down my fourth truth.

**Truth #4: Aunt Rosita hates goodbyes.**

She always gets emotional when I leave her, even for the three weeks. I tell her that I'll write and that makes her feel slightly better. I would call her but the only phone in the house is in the kitchen which has only about a foot of wire so I have to stand right next to it. And if Aunt does ask me about my book, I might as well announce to the whole family that I was keeping a notebook of truths. 

"What's that?" 

I shriek and flail my arms around, losing my balance and falling off the bed. Sans laughs again and it hit him on his skull with the notebook. 

"H-hey careful there. Only h-have one HP." He says between laughs. Good. So in case I need to kill him, I can do it quickly.

"What were you just writing?" He asks after he's done laughing. 

"None of your business." 

He clicks his tongue, "Harsh." 

I roll my eyes and shove the notebook back into my suitcase. 

"Was it a diary?" 

"No."

"Was it a letter to your boyfriend?" 

"Don't have one." 

"Your aunt?"

"No." I reply, snapping my suitcase close and sitting on my bed. 

"Was it even a letter?" 

"No."

"So what was it?" 

"Nothing Sans." For a guy who doesn't have a nose, he sure it's nosey. 

"Why won't you tell me?" 

"Cause." 

"Cause why?" 

"Cause it's personal."

"Is it bad?"

"No" 

"Then I should know."

"Sans I-" 

"SANS! (Y/N)! DINNER IS READY!!" Papyrus calls from downstairs. I glance over at Sans and give him a you're-so-lucky look, because if his brother wouldn't have called for us a second earlier, I would have a dead skeleton in my room. We trudge down the stairs and before I hit the last step, I'm consumed by a lung-crushing hug. 

"OH HUMAN (Y/N)!! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" Papyrus squeals. I try to respond but end up sounding like a dying fish. 

"Papyrus she can't breath!" Yells a blue fish lady. Papyrus gasps and lets me go, apologizing as I desperately try to get air back into my lungs. 

"Sorry about that (Y/N)! I'm just so HAPPY to finally have everyone here again!!" 

Undyne helps me up and I thank her. "No problem punk! Ya know, if you were anyone else, I would've let him cut off your oxygen." 

That's reassuring. 

We walk into the dining room where everyone claims their seats. Sit next to Frisk and Undyne who sits next to Alphys. She stutters a greeting and I give her one back. Chara and Asriel sit at the end of the table and are already making a mess. Toriel just sighs and Asgore tries to calm them down. 

Everyone talks and we exchange stories of events that happened since the last time we all saw each other. Papyrus got a job at the local Italian restaurant and has been improving his cooking. The place of spaghetti in front of us says so. Sans sitting across from me sips on a bottle of ketchup and barely touches his plate. I send him a knowing glare and he just shrugs. He should at least try his brothers new and great cooking! 

Frisk noticed my behavior and touched my arm. I turn to them and they give me a toothy grin and I couldn't help but laugh. I don't know what it was, but everytime I'm around Frisk, the world seems brighter, in a cheesy way. I pick up the cheese and grind it on my spaghetti. Ha.

"So, (Y/N) darling, what have you been up to?" Mettaton asks. All eyes turn to me and as I shove a large amount of spaghetti into my mouth. I try to swallow it quickly without choking and cover my mouth with my napkin. Someone snickers in front of me and I see Sans hiding it by coughing. I kick him under the table and he winces. I smirk as I manage to swallow the last bit of spagetti. 

"Well, I just entered college and I'm trying to major in Biochemistry so I can work in the lab to help with medical issues." 

"Dude that's freaking amazing!" Undyne yells and pounds the table, causing all of the dishware to clatter.

"Y-yeah I guess, I mean. It's not much right now. I'm just trying to pass Physics right now." 

"Physics you say?" Papyrus asks. I nod as I take another bit of spagetti. 

"Well, I have an idea! Why not have Sans tutor you?" 

I choke on a noodle and Sans spits out some ketchup that he was just drinking. I try to pull the pasta out of my throats as Frisk pats my back. Sans wipes his mouth with his sleeve and glares at Papyrus. "Why me?" 

"Cause you're amazing at science! And you excell at Physics so why not help (Y/N) out!" 

I finally get the noodle out of my mouth, "Thanks but...I'm fine Papyrus," I say between coughs, "I'll be fine." 

"Nonsense! You seem to adore this new job that you wish to acquire, so you need to do you best! If you have Sans help you, then you'll have it! No doubt!" 

I look at Sans who motions one of his hands back and forth ever so slightly in front of his thoat while mouthing, "no no no no no no." 

Payback time. 

"Yeah I'll take you up on that offer!" I exclaim. Sans falls slack in his chair and his eye sockets go wide. I turn to him, "This is really important to me and I want to make sure that I get the job. If I fail, then my whole life would be ruined." I tell him, giving him the most innocent look. He just sighs and mutters a "fine" and Frisk laughs. 

**Truth #5: Graduating with a degree in Biochemistry and being able to work in a lab is my dream and life goal.**

**Truth #6: Sans deserved it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I honestly don't know what you see in him." 

I pace around in Frisk's room as I rub my temples. Frisk flicks a page in their book. "You just have to get to know him, (Y/N)." They answer boredly. I can't blame them. For the past ten minutes, I've been bugging my cousin with the same question. 

"But how do I get to know him if all he does is just push me away!" I exclaim throwing my hands up and flop next to them on their bed. Frisk sighs, "Listen, I don't know what Sans has against you nor do I care. Just put it all behind you and start new!" 

"Not everyone has the power to reset everything with the tap of a button." 

Frisk throws their book on my face and lets out a patient sigh, "Sans can be hard to understand. It's not like his life was a cake walk." I pull down the book to where I was able to make eye contact with Frisk, "Oh, and mine wasn't either?" Frisk pouts, "You know what I mean!" 

I chuckle, "I'm just messing with you." They roll their eyes, their lip quivering with the strain of fighting off a smile. 

"Just give him time and by the end of the three weeks, you'll be friends!" 

Hm. Maybe. It will only work if he cooperates though. Frisk snickers, "Maybe you'll even love him." 

I throw their book at them followed by a pillow as they erupted into a fit of giggles and I storm out of the room. Love Sans? Hah! Not in a million years. 

~

**Truth #7: Frisk can make anyone feel better. They just have that charm.**

I tap my pen against my notebook, waiting for sleep to take over me, but it never came. Sans sat in his bed reading something that looks sci-fi. I told him to turn off the lamp but he only replied with a "nope" which is also the cause of me not getting any sleep. Do monsters need sleep? If not, then I'm going to be pulling several all-nighters if Sans never turns off that light. 

I look over at a little photograph leaning against my lamp. It was old and fraying at the edges and was falling apart due to the multiple creases created throughout its time in my wallet. It was of Aunt Rosita and I sitting on her porch, the widest of smiles plastered on our faces. I wasn't living with her at the time, I was still with my parents, but I visited often. Usually it was when my parents were both at work that I would ride my bike over to her house and stay there for a bit. It was a couple of miles from my parents house and each time I arrived at her house, my thighs would scream with burning pain. I liked it. 

**Truth #8: Aunt is probably worried sick about me.**

**Truth #9: Sometimes I worry about myself and my stability.**

I look over at Sans who naws at the end of one of his fingers, the glowing pin pricks in his eye sockets scanning over a page before moving onto the next one. 

**Truth #10: I wonder how many people my age have killed someone.**

I frown at what I just wrote down. Wow. I look back up at Truth #9. Stars, that is the truth. 

Loud laughter and the sound of rushed footsteps echo across the house. Probably the twins and Asriel again. Asgore was probably watching tonight. Toriel and Asgore take turns each night on who would watch the children before putting them to sleep. Toriel would place them in the living room and play some civil games and then take them to bed to read a story. Asgore's way was slightly different. He lets the kids run wild so that they eventually tire out and crash. Toriel wasn't fond of this but Asgore stood up saying, "As long as the kids get to sleep right." Toriel never told him to stop again. 

**Truth #11: I wouldn't have come to Ebbot City if I had known so many people were going to be here.**

I thought for a moment. 

**Truth #12: Then again, I didn't want to stay home and I don't think I have enough courage to run away.**

I hear something rustle from across the room and see Sans looking at me.

"What were you just writing?"

"Nothing."

"You were clearly writing something"

"It's none of your business, Sans." For a guy who's too lazy to get off of the couch, he sure is persistent.

"Is it like a diary?"

"No."

"So what is it."

I sigh. My head was already hurting from earlier and this wasn't making it much better, "If I tell you, will you shut up."

He chuckles, "Sure."

I sit up and look at him. He was sitting up as well, his back against the wall and a book on his lap.

"It's a list. I'm suppose to write a hundred true things and supposedly find something fascinating when I complete it."

A pause. "Maybe it's not something that you're trying to find. Not here at least."

"Huh" I ask stupidly.

Sans closes his book, a phalange holding his place, and looks at me straight in the eyes.

"Maybe you're trying to find something," he points a boney finger at the place where my heart is, "in yourself."

I look at him, dumbstruck. I didn't even know Sans could ever come up with something so deep. He sees my reaction and chuckles deeply, "It's just a thought." But could it be true? Is that why my aunt gave me this book? Sans opens his book, glances over the page, closes it and puts it on his night stand, "You wanted the light off right?" He asks, looking at me. It's a while before I find my tongue again and I swallow, "Y-Yeah." He clicks off the light, the room going dark, only illuminated by the moon light shining through our window. 

I place the book on my bed and the room is filled with the sound of Sans and I rustling around in our beds, trying to find a comfortable position. I faced the wall and the sound died down. I quietly listen for the sound of Sans' breathing. It's normal; he's not asleep yet. 

I honestly don't know why I'm still shocked about what he said. Maybe it was his way of trying to be kind? He looked like he was making an effort at least. Maybe his brother and Frisk got to him. Hell, they got to me as well. The springs shriek on the other side of the room, causing me to jump and all is quiet again. 

"'Night (Y/N)." 

I'm sent into a state of shock again. Sans didn't even greet me properly when I arrived and now he's wishing me goodnight? I wasn't use to this. 

"Goodnight Sans." 

**Truth #13: Maybe Sans isn't that bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke to the sound of laughter and thumping of feet on the title floors. The front door opened and closed multiple times before the house fell into silence. I took this as my chance to get up. The door to the bathroom opened and Sans walked out. We made eye contact before he brought his hand up towards his skull and gives me a two fingered salute, "Mornin'"

"Morning Sans." I say. I said it once and I'll say it again. I'm. Not. Use. To this. We make our beds in silence cause if we don't, Toriel will have our asses. When I lean over the bed to pull my blanket over the mattress, my leg hits my nightstand which shakes and causes the notebook to fall off. I reach for the lamp so that it doesn't fall and look at the notebook. It flipped to a blank page, thankfully. When I squat down to pick it up, I notice Sans looking over his shoulder, his white pinpricks glued onto the notebook. He's curious that's for sure.

I pick up the notebook and throw it into my suitcase, which has not been emptied out yet. I sigh and lean against the side of my bed. It's only been the first day but I feel exhausted. Maybe the plane rides and me running around have finally caught up to me. Sans leaves the room without another word. My attention drifts back to my notebook. Maybe I should hid it somewhere else. It kinda stuck out of my suitcase and I couldn't hide it under my pillow because Señor Curiosity will take it otherwise. The dresser was a no-no since that would be the first place to suspect it. 

I finally decided on placing it between the wall and bed. The box spring remained on the floor so I was able to move around the mattress on top. I pulled it away from the wall and placed my notebook so it leaned against my wall then pushed the mattress against it. I look over and see it slightly poking out from the nook but I cover it with my blankets, concealing my notebook. 

Man, am I smart or what.

I make my way down the stairs and into the kitchen to calm the hunger pains in my stomach. They only grow as the scent of freshly opened milk and sweet cereal waft into my nostrils. Walking in, Sans was pouring himself some Fruity Pebbles and an enormous amount of milk, almost to the point were the flakes were buried beneath the it. 

"Uh, you want some cereal with your milk?" I point out. Sans only chuckles as he sets the carton down. "Guess you want some huh." He asks, motioning to the milk. I nod as he hands me the box of Fruity Pebbles. My intentions were the opposite as I pour out the cereal almost to the rim of the bowl and add a little bit of milk. Sans eyes me curiously and I just shrug. 

We bring our bowls to the living room and Sans flicks on the TV. It was already on a movie that Papyrus or Frisk left in the DVD player. It was one of Mettaton's. Sans and I didn't feel like "fighting the force of gravity" as Sans put it, to change the input, so we just sat there eating our Fruity Pebbles while watching Mettaton cry dramatically over a "dead" monster's body. 

The silence was comfortable between us. Just the sound of Mettaton's cries, the crunch of the flakes, and the occasionally comment was all that was needed. I kinda enjoyed this new Sans, even though he was still and asshole when I first arrived. Hey, at least we were both trying. 

I finish my cereal and try to scrape the excess flakes off of the side of the bowl and I hear Sans slurping his milk. He puts the bowl down, letting out a satisfied sigh. I couldnt help but snicker. Sans looks at me, bone-brow raised. I cover my mouth to stifle my laughs as I get up to go get a napkin. When I come back, he still has the most confused look on his face and I burst out laughing. 

"H-Hold on.." I say, still laughing. I pull out my phone, take a picture, and hand the phone to Sans. When he sees it, he just glares at me, "Really, (Y/N)?" I nod and try to calm myself down. Sans sits there with s huge milk mustache and some Fruity Pebbles dotting his mouth and cheekbones. He looked like a little kid who just dunked his face into the bowl. I lean up, still giggling and wipe his mouth with the napkin. His pinpricks dialate as I begin to pick of the tiny flakes. Once they're all gone, I crumple up the napkin and throw it in my empty bowl. When I look up at Sans, the lights in his eyes are dim and tiny dots along with the blue hue growing on his cheekbones. I'm confused for a moment before it finally hits me. 

I literally just wiped Sans mouth. Like a mother to a child. Or did he take it in a seductive way. Stars, I hope it wasnt the latter. I shrink back to my spot next to him, my hand accidentally brushing his which causes the blood to rush to my cheeks. "Sh-Shit. Sorry I-I didn't..." I trail off.

"I-It's fine..." Sans mumbles. Remember when I said that the silence between us was comfortable and enjoyable. Yeah well, I fucked that up. And it's gone. All that's left between us is awkward and uncomfortable silence. 

"I, uh, have to do homework." I say. A lie. Definitely not my first one. The truth. I dash off to our room, shut the door and flop onto my made bed. I scream into the pillow and kick my legs. Great, just when Sans and I were getting along and were actually comfortable with each other, I had to fuck shit up by letting my self penetrate his personal bubble and touch his face. 

**Truth #14: I'm socially awkward and I can make any situation uncomfortable.**

But wait..

Why do I care? Sans was the asshole to me when I first met him so why should I care what he thianks of me? I lift my head off the pillow. Maybe I've taken a liking to him. Not in that way. I've just appreciated him a little more. And should because I'm literally sleeping 5 feet away from him. I just realized one more true thing.

**Truth #15: I've never been in love before.**

I'm not in love with Sans. Just me pointing it out made me realize that I've never loved anyone. Not romantically at least. I know, it's sad. I'm 19 and I still hvaen't had my first kiss, much less it be stolen from me. I don't mind though. I mean, of course want to date someone but I can wait a little longer. I decide to pull out a book to distract me. My aunt recommended it. I barely open to the first page when there's a light knock on the door. 

I turn and Sans stands in the door way, his relaxed fist raised at the door.

"Thought you had homework." he says.

"I finished it already." I lie easily. I'm starting to get a little worried since lies just roll off of my tongue, no thought to it. 

**Truth #16: Maybe I should stop lying so often.**

Sans raises a brow skeptically, "That must've been some easy homework."

"It was." I nod. He sighs, not believing me but walks to his bed and grabs his jacket. "I'm going out for a bit. Gotta get Tori and Paps something to cook tonight." 

That raises a question, "Where is everyone by the way?" 

"Paps and Mettaton are downtown helping out with kids who need a little extra help in the Arts i.e. Cooking and dancing. The Dreemurs are milling around town. Tori's probably spoiling them. And Undyne and Alphys are who knows where doing who knows what." He finishes, pretending to gag. I laugh. 

"You, uh, wanna come with me? To the store I mean." Sans asks, not meeting my gaze. Stars, he was trying really hard. Why though?

"No thanks. I just want some time to myself." The truth. Huh, that wasnt so bad. I should tell the truth more often. But not all of it...

Sans nods and walks out of the room, giving me a small wave, "Don't burn down the house or you're gonna have a bad time." 

I chuckle, "No promises!" I call after him. The front door opens and closes and the house is silent for the second time that day. But it's just me. I pull out my notebook from my secret-handy-dandy-hiding-spot. I click my pen and open the book, writing down my truths along with a new one:

**Truth #17: My parents are dead.**

Well, it wasnt really a truth. It was more like a fact. But how they died was the truth. Around the time of their deaths was when I think I started to lie. It all began with a secret.

**Truth #18: I used to think secrets were kind of fun. But that was before I started lying to my family, after the storm.**

This secret that I have weighs down on my shoulders and heart. I hate lying to my families, especially about things like this, but I can't slip up. 

The secret is about how they actually died. And how I was the one who caused it.


	6. Chapter 6

"So are you ever gonna tell me about that notebook?"

I look up at Sans from my place on the floor. He was kicking his legs back and forth slightly which were dangling off the side of the bed.

"Why do you keep asking about it?"

He shrugs, "Just curious."

"Well stop. I already told you what I was writing in there, you don't need to know anything else."

"Why not?"

I turn my attention to my book again, "Cause for the twelfth time: it's none of your business."

He flops back onto the bed, "Why do you have so many secrets?"

I stiffen and lie cooly, "I don't. Just this one."

Sans sits up again and brings his legs onto the bed, crossing them, "So why can't I know?"

I raise a brow, "...Cause I don't like you?" I tell him in more of a question. Because honestly, I don't know if I hate him anymore. He's just annoying.

"Why do you push?" I ask

"Why do you hide?" He replies.

Touché.

A playful smirk tugs at his mouth and I only frown. I hid the book in a better place than the spot between my wall and bed. When I went into the restroom, I was looking for some toilet paper and I couldn't find some so I took everything out from the bottom cabinet and eventually found some behind the pipe that snaked down from the sink. Then an idea cam to mind: I could hide my notebook here. And so I did. I think it's fool-proof since Sans has no reason to be that far back in the cabinet. 

I just flip the page in my book, wanting to see if the character ends up surviving the spell casted upon him. 

"Wanna go out?" 

I jerk my head to his direction, "Huh!?" I say a little too loudly, the blood rushing to my face. The white lights in his sockets roll once, "Outside. You wanna go outside? It's a beautiful day. Birds are singing, flowers are bloo-" 

I throw my book at him, causing him to stop his poetic blabbering. He rubs between his eyes, "I just told you that I only have one HP." I just shrug and scoot over to my still-unpacked suitcase and find my shoes. "Where will we go?" I ask. 

He points west, "To the boardwalk, they have some new stuff there, I heard." I raise a brow, "Isn't that a little far?" 

Sans hops off of the bed, putting on his blue sneakers, not even bothering to tie them, "I'm sure there's a bike in the garage." Maybe. 

We both walk down the steps, the house echoing with the creak of the wood, and head into the garage. Sans rummages through some tarps while I poke around in a corner. 

"Found something." 

I look over at Sans as he roughly pulls back a red tarp, revealing a...

...

"Is that a fucking scooter?" 

Sans chuckles, "Yeah. Have you found a bike or something?" I shake my head, "The only one I found was Frisk's" It was way too small for even one of us. Crap. The scooters our only option. 

"Do you even know how to function one of those?" I ask. He tries to pull out the scooter, grunting with every tug. He looks over at me, "A-A little help?" Oh, right. I move from my place and grab the other side of the scooter, careful not to damage it. 

"T-To answer your question... Maybe? It's l-like a- shit this is hard t-to get out- motorcycle right?" He points out. 

We're screwed. 

I can only hope that if we do crash, it's not life-threatening. We finally manage to pull the scooter out and I lean against it, panting heavily. Sans wipes his skull with his sleeve and taps the scooter. 

"Does it even have gas?" I ask, standing up. Sans shrugs and throws one leg over, plopping himself down onto the seat. He turns the key- bless the person who left it in the ignition- and the scooter fires up, causing me to jump back. Sans lets out a sound of approval and reeves the handles, the scooter responding with a loud hum. 

Sans looks at me and chuckles, "You comin'?" I look at him, confused. I didnt see another bike around, much less a scooter. Sans rolls his eyes(?) again and motions behind him, "Come on, lets not take all day." 

Oh. 

He wants me to sit behind him.

Well, um.

I reluctantly make my way over to the scooter, throwing my leg over and sitting down behind him. He glances behind me and smirks, "Hold on, kiddo."

Before I could say something, Sans drives off, causing me to almost fall backwards. My natural instincts take over and cause me to grab onto what ever was in reach. In this case, it was Sans. I hear him chuckle as I bury my face into his back. That bastard. I punch him in the stomach...

Only thing is, skeleton's dont have stomachs so I only punched the fabric of San's jacket and shirt. He knew my intentions and only laughed. 

Fucker. 

In about 5 minutes, we arrive at the boardwalk. If we had walked, it would've took 20 minutes at least. Sans parks along the side of a wooden pillar that was holding up the boardwalk. I get off with shaky legs as Sans holds my arm to steady me. I lean against the pillar while Sans summons some sort of magical chain around the scooter and pillar. 

Once I feel like I can walk again, we head off the the boardwalk. There are alot of kids running around, tugging on their parents hands or squealing with joy as they rush past us with their friends. This one girl falls down and hits the wood hard. She gets up and wipes her eyes, letting out a strangled sob while rubbing her knee. I make a move to approach her but Sans his already at her side. 

What..?

I didn't even see him walk over there. He kneels down to the girl and rubs her arm, muttering things to her. For some reason, I couldn't move so I just stood there watching as Sans coaxed the girl. She giggled some and wiped her eyes as Sans ruffled her hair. He helped her stand up and she ran off, calling behind her, "Thank you Mister!" Sans waves and she smiles one last time before disappearing behind a corner. 

Sans walks back to me, whistling-somehow- with his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. I'm...shocked as we'll put it. I wasn't use to seeing Sans show any signs of compasion so this was completely new to me. I don't know why but the thought of Sans being nice and actually caring was...pleasant. My face heats up and I shake my head. No no no no! I can't be having thoughts like these! Not about Sans at least.

Sans motions with his head to a little cart run by a blue bunny man, "Want some Nice Cream?" I was going the question him about the name but decided against it. Just the thought of having something cold on a hot day seemed, well, nice. We walk over the the cart and bought two Nice Creams, curtesy of Sans. We find a bench that faced the beach and sat there. 

We made small talk but just payed attention to the beautiful scenery in front of us. The sun was starting to touch the horizon as children and parents continued to splash and scream from joy in the waters below us. The sounds of games dinging and people yelling around saying that they have the, "Best game ever known to mankind". 

I unwrap my Nice Cream and begin to eat it. It tasted really good and I began to eat more. Immediately, I regret it as I begin to feel a sharp pain shoot behind my eyes and into my sinuses. I let out a distressed groan and pinch the bridge of my nose: I was getting a brain freeze."Ow." I lean forward on the bench, pressing my face against my knees, "Ow ow ow ow."

Sans chuckles beside me and if I wasnt in pain, I would've already punched him. "You ate to fast." He tells me. "N-no shit Sherlock...ow.." I say. Ihear him get off of the bench and walk somewhere in front of me. "Don't do that. Lift your head up, I know what to do." 

I lift my head up and face Sans who was only a few inches from my face. I instinctevly retract back, causing the pain the spread and I double over. Sans lifts my head up, forcing me to make eye contact and his hands make his way to my temples. He squeezed my head gently, smoothing my eyebrows with his thumbs. His boney fingers feel nice against my face, every ridge and bump of his phalanges massaging my skin with every movement he makes. I open my eyes and notice a small blue tint on his cheek bones. Then, realized that I was probably blushing too. I close my eyes again, trying to enjoy the feeling of Sans' boney hands on my head. 

The tingling between my eyes slowly disappears and I let out a sigh of relief. Sans doesnt let go though. I open my eyes to only be greated by the bright, setting sun, blinding me. I raise a hand to block the light and notice a group forming on the beach below. 

"Sans, what's going on down there." I say nudging him to the side. He looks towards the group and the lights in his sockets dim. I walk over to the side of the walkway to get a better view. It was a small group of humans clustered around a couple of monsters. They seemed to be yelling at them though I can't hear anything. One of the humans pushes a monster into another one who catches him. I gasp and look around the boardwalk for anyone who was out here but the boardwalk was empty and the only people who were out were closing up, not paying attention to the beach. 

A hand grips my arm and I'm pulled into what feels like nothing. My stomach drops and when my feet touch the ground again, I double over and crouch down to the grass. I hear some rustling to my side and lift my head up, still trying to fight off the wave of nausea that pulsated in my head. Sans throughs his leg over the scooter and he reaches out, "We need to get out of here." I reach out, "But we have to-"

Sans doesnt wait for an answer as he pulls me up forcibly and I climb on behind him. I immediately wrap my arms around him, not wanting to be thrown back. He starts up the tiny engine and we're off. My hair whips in my face as I turn to look at the group of humans walking away from the monsters. They looked miserable. I turn back to Sans.

"Sans why didnt we-"

"We would've gotten into trouble if we showed up and try to be the hero. Plus, we would bring attention to ourselves and that's not really needed."

"But Sans."

"Listen (Y/N), " he says a bit harsh, glancing behind him to look at me, "do you think the humans would appreciate a skeleton and a human trying to protect a group of monsters. We'd be outnumbered and we need to protect ourselves for a little while. At least until these riots calm down."

I don't say anything and only press my forehead against Sans back. The monster have it tough. Many were accepting but there was just always that one part of the community that just abosukted hated the new species. It irritating to see all of this but Sans is right, what can a college girl and a skeleton do about it? Ask them to back off politely? Why not invite them to tea while were at it.

Sans sighs, "I know its tempting but just stay back a while, kay?" 

"Okay."

~

We don't bother saying goodnight to Undyne and Alphys when we come home. The others were still out and we only realized that it was still the evening but Sans and I were just tired. 

I let Sans take a shower first and I lay on my bed, sorting out my thoughts.

What I don't undertstand is why some people can't just accept the fact that monsters are now one of us. They aren't things. They're people, too. But why was Sans so calm about it? To defend himself? Maybe. 

My thoughts drift back to before that, when I got the brain freeze. The feeling of Sans bones on my face still lingered and I mindlessly touch the places that he did. It was a comforting feeling for some reason. And the fact that he was so close to me, the scent of old books and Nice Cream wafting off of him. I think I smelled ketchup as well. 

I smacked a hand over my face as the blood rushes to my cheeks. Oh stars, I couldn't possibly-

"Hey, it's your turn." 

I sit up and see Sans walking over to his bed, a towel draped over his shoulders and in his usual white shirt and basketball shorts. No jacket though, it was on his bed. I gather my clothes and leave to the bathroom, my thoughts trailing after me.

~

I throw my towel into the dirty hamper in our closet and close the door, shaking my head one more time to stop my hair from dripping. Sans ruffles his blanket from it's once neat position and we make eye contact. Some how, we don't look away. My feet move on their own and I'm standing in front of Sans. He's surprised at this as well.

I did what I never thought I'd ever had the guts to do. I lean up and hug Sans, burying my face into his chest. He stiffens, "K-Kid what are you-"

"Don't call me a kid Sans, " I say harshly," I'm an adult." A pause, "Be careful please."

Sans sighs and wraps his arms around me, digging his skull into my hair, "I'll try to (Y/N)" he whsipers. We stay like that for what seems like forever before I pull back. There's a slight hesitation before Sans lets go of me and we just stand there with blushing faces. He reaches out towards me, pulls it back, then rests it on my shoulders, "You, uh, need to take care of yourself, too. Cause someone really cares about you." I let out a small giggle and he smiles slightly, "Yeah thanks Sans." His hand rolls off my shoulders, brushing my arm which causes little tingles to shoot up my spine. We part and head to bed. 

Sans turns off his light, "Goodnight, (Y/N)."

I turn off mine, "Goodnight, Sans."

I can't deny it anymore. 

**Truth #19: I like Sans.**

**Truth #20: In that way.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo-o-o-o-o-ove  
> Lo-o-o-o-o-ove


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super angsty

The wind howls outside, the trees slamming against my window. I bury myself into my blanket, Bailey nudging her nose against the fabric to get under as well. She whimpers and tears sting my eyes, the wind picking up. 

It never got this bad here, the weather I mean. It was always a couple a showers but never like this. I begin to shake as Bailey finds her way underneath the blanket and curls up next to me. I hold her close and pet her fur. I hear Mom calling my name over the screaming of the wind. We had a plan in case the weather got worse. But I wasn't thinking. 

A crash and the cold wind pushes against my blanket. I scream and cry harder. I lift my head up and wrap the blanket around Bailey and I. The tree branch had broken my room and now papers and my other things are flying around the room. I don't think, I act.

Grabbing Bailey and my blanket, I run into my closet, locking it and pressing myself into the corner the farthest away from the door. I hold Bailey in my lap and press my face against her, soaking her fur with my tears. The wind howls and I can hear the screams of my neighbors as the storm slowly makes it's way towards us. I try to wait out the storm and wrap the blanket around my dog and I. 

I desperately try to ignore the sound of the wind piercing the air, the wood and other debris crashing against my house. I try to block out the cries of bloody murder as my parents are taken away by the powerful winds. 

~

I wake up to someone shaking me and the sound of rain slamming against the little window. 

"(Y/N)!!" 

I jolt up and thrash around, screaming and crying. Boney hands grasp my arms and face but I hit them away and try to forget the dream. Someone yells out my name over the wind and the hands are still trying to hold onto me. Before I could slap whoever was trying to get a hold of me, boney arms wrap around me and I'm pressed against a very boney form. I look up and see Sans holding onto me, muttering my name. 

"(Y/N) you're fine. It was just a dream.."

A dream. Hah. Good one Sans. 

I relax, knowing that it's not some trespasser, but when I do, all of my emotions begin to spill out. I grip onto Sans' shirt and cry into the material as he slowly rocks me back and fort, mumbling soft nothings into my hair. 

**Truth #21: I hate storms.**

Eventually, my crying succumbs to pitiful whimpers, my face still buried into Sans' sternum. He rubs soft circle on my back as I tremble. The howling of the winds and the pounding of the rain doesn't help my situation as I slowly start to cry again. I feel boney hands on my face and force my head up. I make eye contact with Sans.

"Listen (Y/N), it's just a storm. There's nothing to be afraid of." 

Oh Sans, only if you knew. 

"I'll be here, just go back to sleep, kay?" 

My response was to curl into him tighter. Honestly, I didn't want to be alone. Not after a nightmare like that. 

**Truth #22: I have a lot of nightmares.**

**Truth #23: They're always about them. My parents I mean. It's always the same event over and over.**

Sans sighs and I gasp as I feel his phalanges graze the skin underneath my thighs as I'm lifted into the air. He walks to the other side of the room, carrying me in his arms. My feelings don't register at the fact that Sans is literally inches away from my face as I try to refrain from crying again. Sans places me down on a mattress, his I suppose, and I hesitantly let go of his arms. He gently places a blanket over me and pats my arm. I reach out and grab his wrists, he turns around, a slight scowl on his face. 

"(Y/N) what now? You need to sleep." 

My body trembles again as a clap of thunder crashes outside, "I-I don't want to be alone..." I scream as another clap of thunder shakes the house. Sans sees my broken state and a sudden flash of sympathy crosses over his face and a blue tint appears on his cheek bones in the dark room.

"F-fine.." He climbs onto the mattress and wiggles himself under the covers. Lighting flashes through the window and I curl up onto myself. My body is suddenly pulled against another, an arm wrapped around my abdomen. I gasp and look up at Sans, the blueish flush growing bigger. I press myself against Sans to calm down my trembling but with no success. 

"Why are you so afraid of storms? It's not going to hurt you." He mumbles softly, his hand finding it's way to my arm. I wish I could tell him, but I know it would only hurt everyone. So I answer back with a question.

"Did you ever lie?" I ask. Sans raises a brow as I look down at his shirt, fingering the material. He lets out a small grunt and rubs my arm with his thumb. 

"Yes. All the time at one point." He says. I want to ask but his tone of voice told me that it was a touchy subject. What did he lie about? Was it something tangible? Or feelings? Maybe it was about reality. "You?" He asks.

I hesitate before I answer, "I still do."

~

I didn't even realize that I fell asleep until I was greeted by the bright sun blinding me. I groan and lift my arm to block the rays. I make a move to get up but something was wounded tight around my waist. I look over and see Sans snoring softly. My face automatically heats up as I try to shake Sans awake. He only grunts and pulls me close to himself. I let out a little squeak as my face flushes more. 

I eventually just try to relax and just rest my head under Sans' mandible. His soft breathing soothes me and my muscles relax.

**Truth #24: Sans is warm, surprisingly.**

The dream from last night floods my mind and I dig my face into the crook of Sans' neck, trying to forget it again. It's no use, but I still hope. 

**Truth #25: Everyone thought is was a car crash that killed them.**

**Truth #26: We had to sell Bailey.**

**Truth #27: I will never return to that house ever again.**

I scrunch my face up and try to will the memories away. Thankfully, it works. My attention turns to the sleeping skeleton before me. How and when my feelings developed for Sans is beyond me. I just have now witnessed two times where he's showed the caring side of him. It was so nice, cause it proved to me that deep down, he actually does care. 

My cheeks warm again and Sans stirs. He opens his eye sockets, looks down at me and the white pinpricks dilate. He seems to have recalled last light as his cheeks turn a bright shade of blue. 

"Uh, you, uh, okay now?" He stumbles. I nod wordlessly, lying and finger his shirt again. Sans lets out a breath and runs his fingers through me hair. What is this...what are we doing...

"What happened last night?" Sans asks. I think I can trust Sans now considering all that he's done-or tried to do-, but what about everyone else? I can't let them know the truth. I can't let them know that I was the cause of my parents death. "Do you have nightmares often."

"Yeah. More that I like to." I chuckle darkly. Sans phalanges graze across my scalp in a caring way. He presses his skull to my hair and shakes slightly, "The storm woke me up and I heard you muttering something and you were moving around a bit. I thought you were talking to Frisk or someone but then you started screaming. You were thrashing around, repeating 'I'm sorry. Make it go away.' over and over again. At that point, I knew something was up. I thought someone was possible attacking you so I teleported to you.

"You were tangled in th blankets, throwing your limbs at anything and nothing. Any other time it would have been **humerus** , but when I saw you sobbing and clawing at yourself, I desperately wanted to wake you up. Hell, I needed to wake you up. You began to bleed which is when I started to shake you awake."

Sans rub my arms and I look down. Sure enough, there were scratch marks longing my arms, some dotted with dried up blood. As soon as I notice them, mild pain runs up my arm and I flinch under Sans' touch. He lifts his hand, "You wouldn't stop crying and screaming and I was..." he trails off, collecting his thoughts, "I was so worried about you."

I snap my head up and see Sans' eye sockets squeeze shut, "I couldn't help you. Fuck I hate feeling helpless. And you were right there, screaming and crying, but I couldn't do anything.So I was trying to wake you up and when you finally did, you were still fazed by the dream so I just tried to comfort you in the best way I could. And, well, you know the rest."

Sans open his eye sockets, looking down at me. I let out a shaky sigh and unexpectedly hold him close to me, pressing my face into his clavicle. He gasp and tenses, obviously thrown off. 

"Thank you, Sans." I mumble. He chuckles and holds me back, "No problem (Y/N)" 

We hear a giggle coming from the front of the room and we both turn to the doorway. Frisk giggles as Chara and Asriel have the widest shit-eating grins anyone could ever possibly have. I rip myself out of Sans' grasp-who's face is bright blue, the lights absent in his sockets- and storm over to them. They squeal and run away, but I was too fast and catch them all in my arms. I noogie Frisk and pull Chara's hoodie over their head, blocking their vision. Asriel laughs before I grab him by the sweater and lift him up.

"AH! CHARA! FRISK! HELP-HAHAHAHAHA!!" I begin to tickle him and I hold the twins under my foot. 

"Apologize and agree to never invade my privacy again!" I yell, laughing. 

"You mean invade yours and Sans privacy," Chara says teasingly. I roll her out from under my foot and sit on her back. They squeal and pretend to be choking. "AGH!-GET OFF!! YOU'RE SO FAT!" I pull their hood over them again and Frisk laughs at Chara's comment. I noogie Frisk again, earning laughter. 

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE HUMAN!" 

All four of us turn to see Papyrus standing at the bottom of the stairs, moving very animiatedly as Undyne doubles over in laughter, trying to take pictures on her phone. I drop Asriel and Chara wriggles out from underneath me. They run down the stairs and Frisk follows them. 

"HEY YOU DIDN'T APOLOGIZE!!" I yell after them. Frisk just giggles and runs off while Chara looks at me, stick out their tongue and pulls their bottom eyelid down. Oh they're going to get it later. They run off with Asriel and I was about the run after them as well when something grabs my wrist. I turn around and find Sans, his hand wrapped around me wrist. 

"CLONE ASGORE HAS MADE US BREAKFAST SO COME DOWN WHEN YOU ARE READY!" Papyrus yells and runs off the the dining room, Undyne still laughing after him. 

Sans and I walk back into our room, a shit-eating grin present on his face. "What is it?" I ask. He shrugs, "Nothin'. You just seemed to really like playing with them." He says. I frown, "I was teaching them a lesson to not walking in on me." He winks, a blue tint on his cheek bones, "You mean walking in on us." 

I throw the jacket I pick up at his face and stalked off to the restroom, leaving a laughing Sans behind. 

**Truth #28: I think Sans and I have created a sort of close bond.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah
> 
> I told you it was angsty 
> 
> Also, I made a pun cause I realized that Sans hasn't made one yet XD
> 
> And at the worst time too 
> 
> And cause I'm absolute shit at making them
> 
> Kudos to you!
> 
> ~AC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the longest chapters for this book  
> Oh well

I flop back on my bed, panting dramatically as the textbook falls out of my lap and hits the floor with a hard thud. Sans chuckles and I could hear the snap of his book closing. " I think that's enough for one day."

I shoot my head up and glare, " _one_ day?!" I exclaim. Sans grins and leans back on his hands, his feet kicking back and forth slightly. "Yup," he winks and laughs, "What you thought you were _done_?"

I kick myself up and dive for the textbook, furiously flipping through the pages, "There's _more_?!" Sans laughs at my panicked state and nods, "S'Right Buttercup." I groan at the nickname which causes him to snicker.

Ever since the night of the storm, Sans has lightened up a bit and has been a little more open. Maybe it was just us placing down our armor and showing the softer side of ourselves. Or maybe it was just me literally sobbing all over his shirt. One of the two.

But Sans has been a little more open about what he thinks and seems slightly happier. Heh, maybe having reoccurring nightmares did me some good after all. Sans is still a jerk sometimes but he quickly apologizes soon after. He even asks me if I'm okay when we wake up. At one point, he had told me that if I have a nightmare again and he doesn't wake up, then just wake him up and he can help me.

I know, it's weird right? Last week I had kicked him under the table and practically forced him to tutor me but now, he's willing to help me out. Least to say, it wasn't bad. The only thing that I do regret doing is having Sans tutor me on Physics. My head hurts and there are multiple papers strewn across the floor with equations scribbled on each of them.

**Truth #29: I hate physics**

Sans gets off the bed and walks over to me, stepping over the loose papers as if he was use to them. He stops and offers his hand, "Wanna go?"

I smile and take it and he pulls me off the floor. After the whole boardwalk incident, we stayed away for a day or two but I had ask if he wanted to go again. Long story short, our trips became more frequent and soon, a daily thing.

Sans pulls on his shoes as I shove all of the Physics crap under my bed, not even bothering to be neat. Maybe I've been hanging out with Sans too much. I let that slip in. Well, it's not like I have a choice. He is my roommate after all.

"Come on Buttercup. You take too long." I was about to ask how he got ready so fast when my eyes land on him untied shoes. I frown, what was I expecting? As for the nickname, when Sans had first started calling me 'Buttercup' I would constantly tell him to quit it. He wouldn't and it didn't stop the butterflies in my stomach every time he called me that.

We eventually head out and pull the scooter out of it's place in a corner and set off. I remember this one incident where the wind was so bad that Sans' jacket and shirt were flapping against my face so I readjusted my grip but my arms moved down too low and my hand came into contact with his spine. Sans jolted and the scooter skid to a stop carelessly, almost causing us to crash. When we calmed down, Sans looked over at me, a dark blush dusting his cheekbones and he tells me, "Kid, uh, don't-don't do that again."

We never talked about it again.

My face lays against Sans back(?) and I try to will the butterflies to stop fluttering. I decide to distract myself with the scenery.

**Truth #30: It's better to go the boardwalk later in the evening because it's too hot in the middle of the day and the evening sun casts such a beautiful glow on the boardwalk.**

**Truth #31: I really like spending time with Sans.**

**Truth #32: When he's not in a crappy mood or trying to be irritable, he's actually really kind.**

**Truth #33: He reminds me of my Dad a little bit.**

**Truth #34:**

"Hey, Kid, we're here."

I'm snapped out my thoughts as Sans pokes me. I blush and let go of him, getting off the scooter. What I do hate about his choice of names is that he constantly switches between 'Kid' and 'Buttercup' but never by my first name. He actually had the decency to call me 'Cutie' once. That ended as soon as it started.

We make our way up the wooden ramp leading to the boardwalk as a pair of kids rush past us and run into their parents outstretched arms. I smile solemnly.

**Truth #34: I miss my parents.**

"Kid?"

I haven't realized I stopped walking when I see Sans standing a good 2 feet away from me, hands in his pockets and a bone-brow raised. I wave him off and run to catch up. 

He gives me a curious glance as we continue to walk, "What's on your mind? You've been spacing out a lot." 

I shake my head, "It's nothing." Sans' expression falls as the lights in his sockets grow dim, "Nothing?" he asks skeptically. I nod and smile, "I promise." Before he could question me anymore I run up to NCG's stand.

He smiles brightly, "Welcome back (Y/N)!" I smile back, "Hi Nice Cream Guy! How's business lately?" He chuckles nervously, "It's bee a lot busier than normal that's for sure, but I'm guessin' that it's just the heat." I nod, "Yeah it's been pretty hot lately. Well, not for him."I say, pointing to Sans who was walking towards us. NCG laughs and opens the cooler, digging around for our treats. I pull out my wallet as Sans walks up, "Sup NCG." 

NCG smiles as he pulls out our nice creams, "Hiya Sans! How are you?" Sans shrugs, "It could be better." NCG raises a brow as he takes the money I handed him, "How so?" Sans glances down at me, smirking as I take the treats, "Well, I could be doing better things than teaching this one how to solve the Torque Force equation." 

I wonder what will happen if I shove the Nice Cream into Sans' eye socket. 

I kick his tibia and he laughs, "I'm not stupid!" I defend, "I just needed some help!" NCG snickers and I roll my eyes. "Whatever, thanks for the Nice Cream." He smiles and waves as we walk away, "No problem! See you again!" 

Sans and I walk over to the bench that we've claimed as ours and sat on it as Sans continued to pick on me. I shove his Nice Cream in his face but he manages to catch it with his magic. I grumble as I unwrap my cold treat. 

"Don't get a brain freeze." Sans reminds me. Ever since that day, each time we get a frozen treat Sans will tell me that statement. Honestly, it was getting a little annoying. I ignore him and take a bite of the Nice Cream, letting the frozen food rest on my tongue. Mm. Blueberry. 

We don't talk as we watch the sun set on the horizon. The families below start to retreat from the water and begin to pack their stuff. 

"Papyrus and Undyne were thinking of going to the beach tomorrow. They invited us and the others." Sans says. I take another bite, "I didn't bring my swim suit." I lie. In all honesty, I really didn't feel like swimming. For some reason, the water doesn't seem appealing and I'm not really stoked on spending it splashing in whale piss. 

Sans raises a bone brow, "You're staying for three weeks, at a beach house, and didn't bring a swim suit?" I shrug and accidentally bite into the popscile stick. 

"I don't believe that." He says. "So, maybe I'm just allergic to salt water." I lie again. Sans' expression as he speaks slowly, "Allergic. To salt water."

"Soo like a form of aquagenic urticaria?" He asks skeptically. I nod and bite around the popsicle stick. 

"I don't believe you," Sans deadpans. "You don't have to," I say. 

"You're a huge liar you know that?" 

"No I don't." Yes I do. 

"Then prove it." 

I look up at him," Huh?" He smirks, "Then prove that you're allergic to salt water. Go dip your foot in." He says, pointing to the ocean. 

"Do you want me to die?" I say a little too dramatically. The lights in his sockets roll and land on me, "You weren't kidding when you said that you still lie." 

I quickly turn away from him, bringing my attention back to the Nice Cream, "Don't bring that up." I tell him. He shrugs and bites into his Nice Cream. It's quiet again and I begin to relax a little.

That was before the shouting started. 

Sans and I looked down at the beach and saw a group of humans marching along the shoreline. They waved their signs while chanting, "No monsters! No problem!" I grimace, "Why do they have to do that on the beach. It's getting annyoing." I turn to Sans who's eye sockets were blank, his expression dark. I put down my bare popsicle stick and touch Sans' arm, tugging his sleeve, "Sans?" 

He doesn't respond but grips the seat of the bench tighter. I tug his sleeve harder, "Sans!" He snaps out of his but his expression doesn't change, "Let's go." He unexpectedly wraps an arm around me and holds me close to him, almost in a protective manner. Before he could teleport, I look around on the boardwalk. The only person that was left was a fortune telling woman. She made eye contact with me and then I was pulled into the void. 

Sans and I land on the sand and immediately jump onto the scooter, driving away. I dig my face into Sans' back, "Sorry about that. We should've left sooner." 

"It's okay, Buttercup. They come at different times everyday so we can't always avoid them." He reassures me, but I think it's more to himself than anything. 

**Truth #35: Monsters should be able to live freely.**

**Truth #36: Riots are stupid**

I let out a sigh as the shouts become quieter.

**Truth #37: But those who cause them are even stupider.**

Wow, great choice of words (Y/N). 

I couldn't stop thinking about that fortune teller. It wasn't a normal glance, it seemed like she was looking right into me. Like she was trying to find something. Or maybe she already did. I shudder at the thought and just think about Sans in front of me. 

It doesn't help the butterflies from fluttering in my stomach. 

*~*

"Did you guys hear the storm last night?!" Frisk exclaims suddenly. I choke on my chicken and chug down water to dislodge it from my throat. 

"Yeah! It was rowdy!" Asriel replys. Chara snickers, "Oh you mean the one that you were blubbering over?" 

Asriel blushes," N-No I wasn't Chara!" They laugh and poke him with their fork, "Yeah you were you liar! You kept on crying and yelling at me to stop the rain." Frisk giggles on the other side of Asriel. "Frisk you're not helping!" He says, his blush getting bigger. 

Toriel smiles, "Childern, stop your bickering and let us enjoy this meal in peace." 

"But Mom! They-" 

"Ah! What did I state yesterday evening?" 

Asriel crosses his arms and mutters, "'Complainers get no pie.'" 

"That is correct!" Toriel confirms with a swipe of her fork. Frisk snickers and Chara lets out a mocking laugh, sticking their tongue out at Asriel. Before Asriel could protest, Asgore speaks up.

"What did your mother just say Chara?" 

They playful roll their eyes, trying hard to fight their smile, "Yeah I get it. I'll give Mr. Boo-Hoo a break." 

"Chara!" Asriel and Toriel both exclaimed. 

I laugh as the Dreemurs began to argue among themselves. Times like these I wished I had a sibiling. Personally, I wished Frisk were my younger sibiling. Every time I was around the Dreemurs, I wished that I could be a part of them. Hell, Frisk and Chara ditched our family last name in exchange for there's. Don't get me wrong, I love my family to death, but I just wish that we were here together like this. 

**Truth #38: I wish my family was as close as the Dreemurs are.**

"Buttercup?" 

**Truth #39:**

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a gentle shake of my shoulder. I turn to Sans, his bone-brow raised, "You okay? You've been spacing out a lot today." 

"I'm just tired," I lie, rubbing my eye for effect. Sans nods. It's a believable lie because there was another storm last night. Lucky me. I didn't have a nightmare, thankfully, but my mental trauma took over and long story short: I had to sleep in Sans' bed again while he comforted me. 

**Truth #39: Sometimes I wish the storm would've taken me instead of my parents.**

Dinner is finished and desert is served. It was enjoyable, aside from the siblings constant bickering. But it all came to a stop when Undyne as her question.

"So, how was you nerd's boardwalk trip?" She asks Sans and I. I shrug and told them about Nice Cream Guy and how we basically did nothing. "There was another riot though." I say, shoving a piece of pie into my mouth. Alphys' raises a brow, "A-Another one?" 

Sans nods, "They're becoming more frequent lately," he taps the table and mutters, "It's starting to get a little concerning." 

I notice Toriel standing up a little too fast and walk over to the kitchen, "Anyone want more pie?" She calls to us. She seems desperate to change the conversation. Asgore stands up, "No thanks. I'll be heading to bed now. Good night everyone!" And he walks out. I look up at the clock. It's only 7:30. 

Sans and I exchange glances: we both know something's up. He nods to me and I continue the conversation, "Yeah, they've started to gather on the beach below the boardwalk. They keep chanting, 'No monsters, no probelm'. And they have these huge anti-monster signs." I say, gesturing to the air above me to express the size. 

Alphys nervously wrings her hands together, "O-Oh dear. That's n-not good." Undyne gives her a reassuring rub on the shoulder, "Don't worry baby. There number's are too small to do anything. And besides, if worst comes to worst, I'll smash them!" She yells, slamming her fist to her palm. That makes Alphys feel better, somehow. 

Papyrus makes a sound of disapproval, "Well, maybe we should try to befriend them! It is possible that they are just confused!" 

Bless this precious cinnamon roll and his kind soul. 

Mettaton seems a little uncertain, "Papy darling, the thing is that these humans aren't really the kind to befriend." 

Papyrus turns to his boyfriend, "What are you talking about Mettaton?"

"Well you see-" 

"What the microwave is trying to say is that these humans want the monsters gone," Sans cuts Mettaton off, "They don't want us as friends." He finished, sticking a piece of pie into his mouth. 

"But Sans! Maybe if we just show them that what they are doing is wrong then they-" 

"Sorry Paps but Sans is right," Undyne points out. Papyrus' face falls and I can't help but feel sorry for him.

"Hey Papyrus?" I call. He looks at me, "What is it human?" 

"Well, maybe some humans don't like the monster species, but don't dwell on it. Cause you got us." I smile, gesturing to the twins and I. 

"Yeah!" Frisk exlaims, "We love you no matter what!" 

"Yeah and you know what's better? Your spagetti. You should make some tomorrow." Chara says. I turn to them and they give me a knowing smirk. That little devil. They just want to get out of helping with dinner tomorrow. 

"YOU ARE RIGHT!!" Papyrus yells suddenly and stands up, hitting the table, "WHY SHOULD I BE SAD WHEN I HAVE THREE GREAT HUMANS THAT I CAN MAKE DELICOUIS SPAGETTI FOR?!" 

"That's the spirit!" Chara yells. Their twin rolls their eyes and Asriel just laughs. 

**Truth #40: Being around everyone isn't so bad.**

*~*

"Something's going on." 

I turn to Sans, "What are you talking about?" 

He continues to stare at the ceiling from his place on the bed. He layed out flat, his head slightly elevated by his arms and his legs were on my lap. I was sitting towards the end of his bed reading the book that my aunt recommended-which was amazing by the way. My light bulb had gone out sometime last week so I've been taking a spot on Sans' bed and used the light from his lamp to illuminate the pages. 

"I...don't know, but something's up," he glances at me, "Didja see how Tori and Fluffy Buns were actin'" I snicker at the names and he smiles. 

"Yeah. They seemed a little desperate to leave the room." 

"Yeah but it was...odd." 

I raise a brow, "What do you expect? Asgore was the king of all of the monsters. Don't you think he's a little affected that _his_ monsters are getting targeted? And then there's Toriel who just wishes for peace." 

Sans closes his eye sockets, "I guess your right." 

I flick his tibia, "You _guess_?" 

He chuckles and nudges me with his foot, "You really like to target there don'tcha?" 

I shrug, "It's your fault sometimes." 

" **Tibia** honest, I think you just like to feel my bones." 

I kick his legs off of me, laughing, "Go away!" 

"Um, last time I remember, this was _my_ bed." He says, winking, "So you **bed** -er get off before I kick you off." 

"Sans I'm not even doing anything!" 

"Yeah you are." 

"What." 

"You're present on my bed." 

"Oh my stars Sans!" 

He chuckles and nudges me with his foot, "Get lost." 

I roll my eyes but get off anyways. I'm too tired to fight. 

We get settled for bed and once I hear Sans' breathing slow, I open my notebook that I stuffed under my pillow and use the moonlight as a source. With the click of my pen, I write down my truths and add two more.

**Truth #41: Moments like these with Sans are enjoyable. It shows that even someone who's been through so much can still relax and just enjoy what's happening right now. Especially Sans.**

**Truth #42: The butterflies won't stop.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ONE TOLD ME HOW FUN IT WAS TO WRITE SIBILING BICKERING HOLY CRAP
> 
> I don't have any sibilings so this is what I assume it's like. God it's so fun XD
> 
> Also, more bad puns
> 
> Kudos to you! 
> 
> ~AC


	9. Chapter 9

**Truth #43: I'm starting to find my nightmares to be a blessing**

Woah. Where did that come from? 

I looked down at my book and sigh. Am I that desperate for physical contact that I'm actually depending on my mental trauma to give it to me? 

The only reason why I wrote that is because I had another nightmare last night and well, I ended up sleeping on Sans' bed again. Honestly, at this point, I don't think he cares anymore. Hell, I could probably just slip into his bed tonight without me having a nightmare and I don't think he'll mind. 

The thought sends the butterflies flying in my stomach and I bite my lip. I look over to the empty bed on the other side of the room. Memories from last night flood into my mind: Sans' fingers caressing my hair, his soft words, his arms wrapped protectively around me, his warm breath on my forehead, his hip bones pressed against my hips-

I smacked my face with my book and let out a frustrated scream, my face burning with an unwanted blush. Why am I doing this to myself?! I'm actually glad that Sans isn't here for once so I can allow myself to think these stupid things and get away with it without him questioning me. 

The conversation that we had before we fell asleep pops up in my memories and I slowly pull the book off of my face. 

_"Something's going on."_

_I turn to Sans, "What are you talking about?"_

_"I...don't know, but something's up," he glances at me, "Didja see how Tori and Fluffy Buns were actin'" I snicker at the names and he smiles._

_"Yeah. They seemed a little desperate to leave the room."_

_"Yeah but it was...odd."_

_I raise a brow, "What do you expect? Asgore was the king of all of the monsters. Don't you think he's a little affected that his monsters are getting targeted? And then there's Toriel who just wishes for peace."_

_Sans closes his eye sockets, "I guess your right."_

Could Toriel and Asgore be hiding something? Their behavior was a little strange, but it all started when the topic of the riots was brought up. I shake my head. Sans nonsense was getting to me. It's pretty obvious that they were uncomfortable with the topic because they ruled the Underground. The monsters are practically their kin.

I sigh and walk over to the bathroom, clutching my notebook and pen. I really shouldn't let that bother me. Asgore and Toriel are strong. Plus, they have the twins and Asriel who are determined and will help their parents out by any means necessary. The thought brings a smile to my face. Besides, I have my own problems to worry about. 

**Truth #44: I should have someone help me out.**

**Truth #45: No, Sans doesn't count. Someone professional. The nightmares and headaches are getting annoying.**

**Truth #46: But that doesn't stop me from enjoying the after effect of me being with Sans.**

I groan to myself and refrain from crossing that out.

**Truth #47: I tried getting help once the nightmares began a while ago.**

**Truth #48: Medications never helped and I was turned away so many times.**

**Truth #49: That was years ago. After my parents died. Now, and it's sickening to say, but I'm starting to get use to the reoccurring nightmares.**

I shove my notebook behind the sink in the cabinet before I could write anymore. 

I make my way out of the room and down the stairs. I could use some Fruity Pebbles right about now. The house was quiet again. Sans actually needed to go and get something for Papyrus for the spagetti that Chara-forcefully-wanted him to make. 

I grab all of the needed items and begin to pour the milk. 

Sans didn't wake me up. He probably thought that I was tired again and wanted to sleep in so he carried me to bed. Fortunately, I was awake. He had picked me up gently, as if I was a fragile item, and carried me slowly to my bed. I was held tightly against him and I could hear his soft, gentle breathing, his phalanges gripping onto my thighs and back. 

Sans had set me down on the bed and pulled the covers over. Then something-that I'm still trying to figure out-happened. Something warm pressed against my forehead. It wasn't his finger so I have no clue what else it could be. It felt...nice though. 

Something cold drips onto my foot and I'm snapped out my thoughts. 

Milk. 

I let out a curse and quickly tip the milk carton upright. I was so lost in my Sans-asty land **(get it)** that I wasn't paying attention to the milk. It was overflowing from my bowl, the remaining Fruity Pebbles floating on the delicate stream of the dairy product. 

It was expanding on the surface of the table and seeping into the newspaper. 

"Dammit!" I yell and quickly pick up the newspaper and throw it across the kitchen. I mentally slap myself and tear off multiple paper towels. 

Once I finally clean up the mess, I toss the soiled paper towels into the trash can and pour myself another bowl of cereal, making sure I pay attention this time. I pick up the newspaper on my way to put away the cereal box. When I grab it, an article falls out of one of the folds and I curse again. Like, seriously, do the newspaper companies not know what _staples_ are? 

I notice something red bleeding through the back of the fallen paper and I reach down to pick it up. I turn it over and see a big red circle on a little square:

**_RENT!_ **

**_S15!_**

The rest of the letters were unreadable thanks to the milk. But what was this? And why is it circled? Then, I remember something again. It was before I fell asleep last night. My mind was groggy and muddled from the nightmare as it was but I could've sworn I heard something from downstairs. 

_"Yes...desperate...its bad...get out...leave...place..."_

Then there was a long pause and I finally let sleep take over me but not before I heard three distinct words. 

_"We'll take it."_

The voice belonged to Toriel. I looked down at the red circle again. Could she _actually_ be hiding something? And if so, what secret is so big that she has to wait until everyone's asleep to make a call. And to whom? 

Quickly,I throw the paper on the table, hitting my bowl and run over to the phone. 

Screw the Fruity Pebbles. This is important. 

I dial the numbers as fast as my thumbs could go and wait impatiently for the phone to pick up. Then a deep and, slightly, captivating voice clicks on the other end

"Sup?" 

"Sans are you almost done?" I ask a little too hurriedly. 

"Yeah why? What's wrong?" There was something in his voice that I couldn't quite catch. Was it...concern?

"Nothing but, I just think that you need to see this."

"What is it?" 

"Remember how you said that Toriel and Asgore might be hiding something?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Well, I think I might've found some evidence to your theory." 

A long pause follows and I think he might've hung up but then he speaks up again, all emotion gone from his voice, "I'll be right there." And then a click. 

*~*

"And that's when I called you." 

Sans runs his hand over his face, trying to comprehend everything I just spewed out at him.

"The only thing is, I don't know what it means. The newspaper I mean." 

When Sans came home, I didnt have time to show him the circled article because right after we put the spaghetti ingredients away, the Dreemurs came home and Toriel had taken away my only piece of evidence. 

Sans looks at me, "You're not lying to me kid, are you?" 

I gasp, "Sans why would I lie about something like this?! Whatever this is, it seems pretty damn important so why would I ever bother with trying to twist up the truth?" 

Sans shrugs and sends me a knowing glance, "I dunno, maybe cause you lie about everything." 

"Sans!" I exclaim defensively, "This could possibly be a big situation that we came across! This isn't something tiny." 

"Oh so you admit to lying about _small_ things? 

I growl and reach over for a pillow. As my fingers graze the fabric, there was a flash of blue and then Sans is right in front of me, pinning my hand down as he leans over me, his other hand gripping the sheets beside me. I gasp and only stare. He's a _little_ too close.

"(Y/N). If...If this is what I think that this is, then we might be dealing with something big here." 

I raise a brow, "Sans what are you talking about?" His grip on my wrist tightens and I wince. He notices and quickly backs up and stalks off to the door. 

"Sans what do you mean!" I call. He stops at the door and lets out a shaky breath. Slowly, he turns around, hands balled into tight fists beside him. 

"Remember the riots and them saying that they want the monsters out?" He says, his voice a little too even. He's trying to hide his anxiety. I nod. Of course, how could I forget? 

"Well...have you noticed that monsters don't really go to the beach in the evening anymore?" 

I actually did. Sans and I go to the boardwalks only in the evenings because it's cooler, but once we started to see the rioters more often, monsters haven't attended the beaches. Not in the evening anyways. 

"And all of the forsale signs? All owned by monsters?" 

I didn't know that. Could this situation have gotten so bad that it's driving the monsters out of their homes? It is all over the news too. We're actually lucky enough to be so far away from the city. There, there are a bunch of protests and some shootings and building burnings. It's getting out of hand.

"Yeah, but Sans, what are you trying to say?" I ask quietly. I think I know what he's talking about but I just want to hear him say it. 

He lets out a shaky breath and walks over to the door again. 

"Toriel might be selling the house." 

*~*

The ride to the boardwalk is silent.

It seems the sky isn't as bright or the seagulls aren't as loud. Honestly, I don't know how to handle this information. Ever since Frisk freed the monsters from the Underground and was officially adopted by Toriel, I've been invited to spend a part of my summers with them. I may not have been the most happiest person but memories were created there. Happy ones. And the summer of the year that my parents died, I was invited for longer. There, Frisk, Toriel and Asgore helped me out so much. I still haven't thanked them enough for healing me. 

But now that the house may possibly be selling, I don't believe it. I _refuse_ to believe it. What if someone buys the house and completely trashes its? Or what if they bulldoze it and use the land for something else? What if a company buys it? 

My mind is filled with 'what if's at this point. 

And what about all of the memories that I've created in the past week and a half? I'm actually starting to enjoy my stay a lot more now. But could that all be taken away? Just because of discrimination? And what about the Dreemurs? It's their home. Yes, they have an actual home when they're not at the beach house but they claim that it's becoming too expensive and wanted to move into the beach house. Could that be taken away from them? What if they can't afford their house and become homeless. An apartment can't fit all five of them. 

I swallow and blink away the tears that threatened to fall. 

And...what about Sans? He loves the Dreemurs dearly- he's still hesitant about Chara and Asriel- so he'll be crushed if that situation occurs. Him and Papyrus are struggling enough as it is so they can't provide valuable help unless they want to go bankrupt. And seeing Sans hurt...it's painful. He's strong and just seeing him so beaten down will be unbearable. 

I sniffle and my grip tightens on Sans. He lets go of one of the handles and rubs my arm. 

**Truth #50: I just hope that everything turns out alright.**

*~*

We decided not to get Nice Cream. 

The waves crash against the shore as families begin to exit the beach. The sounds of the boardwalk die away only to be replaced by the sounds of chains clinking together and gates closing. It was getting late but Sans and I don't dare move. 

**Truth #51: If things weren't so serious, I would be fangirling over the little moments that we have. Such as this one.**

Sans and I haven't spoken since we left the house. To be honest, the house started to get a bit loud since everyone was finally home but Sans and I just needed some quiet time. Mainly Sans but he insisted that I came with him. 

If this were any other day, I would find this view to be breath taking. Just sun dipping beneath the horizon, casting a beautiful red-orange glow on the water. The clouds silently passing by with no signs of a storm. But now, I can't see this place without thinking about the rioters and our house. 

Sans leans forward in his seat, his elbows on his knees and his hands hanging limply between his legs. He has this far away look in his eyes and I'm afraid to disturb him. He keeps in rubbing his left index finger and thumb together. I'm starting to think that this is a habit of his for when he's thinking about something or trying to concentrate. He does it especially when he's tutoring me. 

Sans shifts from his position, startling me, and moves his arms behind him. He rests his weight in them and continues to stare out into the horizon, letting out a deep sigh. He's broken I can tell. It's hard on him especially. And it makes me pissed. Like, why should someone be punished for nothing. Sure, the humans and monster had their disputes but that was _years_ ago. This is now, where everyone is starting to accept new things. 

But there are always those few assholes lurking around. They don't agree with the changes and only want the world to work on a certain set of rules. 

It just isn't _fair._

Sans seems to tense beside me and I notice that I've been gripping my shorts. I let go and wipe my sweaty hands on my legs. Something hard scraps the bench beside me and I turn towards it. Sans' hands slowly curl in on themselves, the tips of his phalanges scraping the wood. It really hurts seeing him like this. 

I hesitantly reach over and gently place my hand over his. He flinches and I want to pull my hand back. I think it's a bad idea before Sans' hand relaxes and he lets out a shaky breath. I rub my thumb over the back of his hand and that seems to calm him down a bit. Slowly, he turns his hand over and grasps my fingers in his, returning the gesture. 

I think back to the day when I got a brain freeze and the feeling of Sans' phalanges on my scalp, back when he still hated me. It was the same but on my hand. And it was really comforting. 

Sans scoots closer and I take my chance to lean my head on his shoulder. He brings our hands to the edge of the bench and leans his skull on my head. 

We don't talk the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're finally getting somewhere! 
> 
> Yeah, i know the whole "monster-riot" thing is a bit cliché but trust me in this one! 
> 
> This is actually my first time writing something fluffy like this so I hope that it's okay >^<
> 
> Also, thanks for the support that everyone has given me on this and TBOTBFBTSTTB!!
> 
> Jesus fuck that's a mouthful
> 
> Not as much of a mouthful as Sans'- *slapped*
> 
> ALL I WANTED TO SAY WAS THAT A NEW CHAPTER IS BEING CONSTRUCTED BUT ITS GOING TO BE A WHILE SO PLEASE BE PATIENT
> 
> Kudos to you! 
> 
> ~AC


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just listen to me real quickly
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the support given on this and my DT! Sans x Reader story. I means a lot to me to show that everyone is liking my stories and it gives me a lot of motivation to continue this. 
> 
> So again, I thank you! 
> 
> Now enough of my blabbering, here's a long-awaited chapter!

Sans immediately goes straight to bed after dinner. He doesn't even talk to me, just gives me a small wave and pulled the covers over his head. I don't like seeing him like this. It's really painful. He doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. I swallow and push the covers off. Getting off the bed as quietly as possible was impossible. The springs practically screamed when my weight was lifted off however, Sans doesn't move. 

I slowly tip toe across the room and stop right beside his bed when I hear something so soft and quiet, I have to lean down to hear it. 

Sobbing. 

Sans was crying. 

I bite my lip and shake my head. This is too much. I just want him to be happy again. I want him to feel like there is nothing bad happening in the world right now. I lift his blanket up and slide into the bed next to him. He tenses up when I wrap my arms around him. I wriggle a little closer and bury my face into his upper back. The tembling subsides and I think that he's stopped crying. 

"Please don't be sad." I say, gently, "I know it hurts, but you have to remain strong. For Toriel. For Papyrus," I pause, "for...me." I finish quietly. Sans turns his head to look at me, blue stains running down his cheek bones. I take the corner of the blanket and reach up, wiping his face. When I'm sure he's dry, I let the blanket fall and he shifts himself so that he's facing me. 

Now, I'm starting to regret my decision. Stars, I hope the room is dark enough so that he doesn't see my blush. Sans lets out a sigh and pulls me close to him, our foreheads touching. I close my eyes and hope that he can't feel the heat radiating off of my cheeks much less the pounding of my soul. He runs his fingers though my hair as if he was trying to calm me down.

Heh, even when I try to console him, he still needs to have some sense of control. I sigh and close my eyes. 

"Buttercup, you don't need to worry about me." He says. I pull back slightly and look at him straight into his eye sockets. "Sans, you were freaking sobbing yourself to sleep. And you didn't talk to anyone." I tell him. A light blush appears onto his cheekbones and he adverts his gaze. 

"Sans." I say, bringing my hand up and tilting his head towards me. He looks at me, a look of sadness in his eyes, "Sans. I think I have every right to be worried." His gaze moves downward, to the side and then back at me. 

"Why?" He asks, "Why are you trying to help me. I was an ass to you." I giggle softly and grab his hand, "Yeah, you were a total ass. But I think, even the worse person can change if they just try hard enough." 

Something flashes in Sans' eyes and he grips my hand. Hard. I look up at him only to be met with blank sockets. I let out a whimper and he blinks, the lights back as he quickly lets go of my hand. "S-Sorry.." He grows quiet and refuses to make eye contact with me. I take his hand again and he finally looks at me. 

"Sans, what's wrong?" 

He gulps. Again, I stopped question magic a long time ago. His sockets close as he breathes out slowly. 

"I'm sure you already know with the whole, " he lifts his hand, making a swirling motion. The riots. I nod and he continues, "And now with this whole selling-the-house theory is stuck in my head and I just-" his voice cracks and he clears it, "I just can't shake this feeling." I nod again as he shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. 

I lift my hand up and touch his cheek bone, "Sans, I know it's hard but, we can work through this. I promise you, everything will be okay."

I wonder if that's a lie.

*~*

**Truth #52: I want to go investigate this S15**

I tap my pencil softly against the new page in my notebook. I'm currently in the bathroom, on the floor as I try to think of some more truths and about the whole situation. I tried not to let it bother me for Sans' sake, but it was constantly in the back of my mind, gnawing at my thoughts when I'm awake and whispering at me when I sleep. 

I sigh softly, putting the notebook down. What will happen? What _has_ happened? What caused this situation to spiral so out of control that it caused other monsters, and now apparently Toriel, to sell their houses and leave? It wasn't right. No one should be forced to move out of their houses, no matter who they are. 

A sharp knock sends me back to reality.

"Hey, you almost done? What's taking so long?"

I was about to answer Sans by telling him about the notebook, but then I realized that he doesn't know that it was in here. And he hasn't asked about it in a while and I would like to keep it that way. 

"Um...smoking?"

There was silence followed by a very confused hum. I snicker quietly, realizing what I had just said. 

"Well, I don't smell anything." Sans says. 

"What if I put a towel under the door?" 

There was a shuffle of fabric and skeletal fingers appeared under the door, feeling around for nothing. They disappeared and he knocked again.

"There was no towel."

I shrugged then realized that he can't see me, "Well, you don't have a nose so.."

Sans sighed and I got up, tossing the notebook back into it's hiding place and opened the door. Sans stood there, his hands in his short pockets since he wasn't wearing his jacket which I assumed was in the washer. 

He looks behind me into the bathroom and glances down at me, "So where are the cigarettes?t" I turn and wriggle myself past him, "Did I mention that it was an e-cigarette?" 

Sans follows me as I make my way to the middle of the room, pulling on my shoes. It was already evening, the orange sunlight filling the room casting long shadows from Sans and I. He shoves his feet into his shoes and pulls out a spare jacket which I don't understand why he needs it cause it's practically 98 degrees out. Maybe he plans on staying later and it always got colder as night approached. 

Or maybe he was a being made of bones that most likely don't have the ability to feel temperature. But, every time I hug him or get close, I could feel the gentle heat radiating off of him.

It was odd, but I didn't ask. 

Without another word, we headed off to the boardwalk on the scooter and pretty soon, we're walking to the area. Something was a little different. And as if to confirm my suspicions, something brushes against my hand. Once. Twice. Thrice. I finally look down and see that it's Sans' hand. My face heats up as I realize that only his left hand was in his pocket as the other was swaying as he walked. Was he implying something? We hadn't really talked about last night in fear that we might hurt each other but, was it so much so that he was wishing for physical contact from me?

I take a small breath in before hesitantly reaching over and grabbing his hand. Sans freezes, obviously surprised that I would even do this. It's awkward for a while, our hands not quite fitting together and our fingers tangled. Then Sans' works up the courage and stops, tugging me with him. He lets go of my hand only to grasp it once again, this time to fit them together. He intertwines out fingers where they were suppose to go and I couldn't help but smile. 

Sans smiles too and we continue to the boardwalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look 
> 
> I did a thing
> 
> And it's crap
> 
> Cause being sick sucks
> 
> Kudos to you!
> 
> ~AC


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this for effect: https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&cd=2&ved=0ahUKEwiny9-9iaPSAhXq6oMKHVTJA1sQo7QBCAswAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQWGVan5KYUc&usg=AFQjCNGEhfNRKFy9M89CYbm7xsrakE58uQ&sig2=BANGsK6Qfm816PeGomWBBw

It's been a few days since our little "touchy-touchy" session. We were on our way to the boardwalk again and I quietly count down the days I have left here. Eight..ten..eleven..twelve. Twelve days left in Ebbot City. I'm a little hesitant to go. Don't get me wrong, I'll be more than happy to go back home, especially since there is a major job opportunity waiting for me there. But, I've grown a lot of close bonds here. 

I look up at Sans as we get off of the scooter, arriving at the boardwalk. Definitely one of the closest bonds I've had in a while. We make our way up the wooden ramp, by some Nice Cream on the way, and sit at our bench. Thankfully, there were no riots tonight so we could enjoy the evening in piece. 

The hairs on my neck stand up as I get this uncomfortable feeling, like someone was watching me. Shifting, I turn and look at the fortune-telling lady. Her eyes bore into mine as she lifts her finger subtlety, curling it towards her left. She wants us to come over and a weird feeling in my gut tells me to do so.

**Truth #53: I was told that fortune telling and tarot cards were all fake. However, I've had a different view on them. They seemed pretty cool and I've always wanted to know my future and all of that.**

I turn away and tap Sans' shoulder. He looks at me and raises a bone-brow.

"Can we go?" I ask, pointing to the lady. His pupils shift from me to her, then back to me again, "Really?" "Come on! It'll be fun!" I say, pulling his sleeve. He reluctantly gets up and lets me drag him. "kinda doesn't work if one doesn't have skin, Buttercup." I roll my eyes, "I'm sure she's got alternatives." 

We walk over to the booth and the lady smiles, wrinkles crinkling under her eyes, "Welcome, (Y/N), Sans." We both exchange nervous glances. Well, looks like we don't have to do introductions. I pull out a chair and sit down, Sans following suit shortly after. The lady crosses her fingers in front of her as she closes her eyes and breathes deeply. 

"I understand why you have come to visit me today," she says, her eyes still closed. I look over at Sans and he shifts uncomfortably. "You two have a heavy situation to deal with, is that true?" She asks, opening one eye. Sans and I look at each other before nodding. She closes her eyes and exhales, "Well, I understand how much that house means to the both of you and I am willing to help." She says, opening both eyes and sitting back. 

I almost fall out of my chair as she said that. How does she know about the house? And how can she help us? Sans beats me to the question, looking at her skeptically, "And how can you do that?" He asks a little rudely. I kick his fibula and he sends me a sharp glare. 

The lady doesn't seem to mind as she smiles sweetly, "I can tell you the outcome of your situation." Wait...really? I was about to ask her when I felt a tug on my wrist. I look down and see that Sans has a firm grip. I try to pull away but he doesn't let go. 

"How?" He asks. The lady laughs a jolly laugh, straight from the pit of her belly and her heart. "My dear boy, I know everything. If you want proof, I will tell you something that no one knows." Sans' eyesockets narrow, "Shoot." He says. The lady smiles and leans forward, placing her elbows on the table and clasping her hands together. She then glance she at me and Sans catches on, "Whisper it." He says. They both lean closer and the lady hides her mouth behind her hand as she speaks into the place where Sans' ear would be. 

Slowly, Sans' eye sockets widen as the lights dim and dilate. A pained expression forms on his face as the lady finishes. When she does, Sans pulls back so quickly, I had to reach over and grab his chair so he didn't fall. 

"Sans! Are you okay? What happened?" I ask. He just shakes his head and as he finds his balance again and rubs his hands on his shorts. Could his hands even get sweaty? I turn to the lady and glare, "What did you tell him?!" 

She smiles, "Only the truth." I'm taken aback and turn to Sans again. He's calmed down some and he glances over at me, "She's real alright." I narrow my eyes and turn to her, "Tell me something." Again she smiles and leans forwards. She whispers as I listen closely. 

"I know about the notebook." I jump back slightly but regain my posture as she continues.

**Truth #54: Fortune telling _isn't_ a load of horse shit. **

"And I know that you blame yourself for your parents death." My face falls as she pulls back. No one knows about those things, only Sans. Well, except for the second one. I swallow hard and turn to Sans, nodding. He raises a brow and gives me a look that says, 'I told you so'

I want to punch him in his stupid face. 

"My name is Mable by the way." The lady says. Sans and I nod and something knaws at the back of my head. Do I want to know the truth now? Or is this one of the things that I'm apparently suppose to find when I'm finally true to myself. But it's a tough choice and I'm sure Sans wants to know. I was about to ask him when he speaks up suddenly.

"We'll hold off on knowing the answer for now." He tells Mable. She smiles and nods. I turn to Sans and he cuts me off again, "I need a moment with her." He says. What was with him? This wasn't like him at all. But I comply and walk off. I take one more glance behind me and see Sans talking to Mable. But what about exactly? 

I walk over to the bench and sit down, looking down at the ocean. It was calm today, the waters gently grazing over the sand. The water glowed with the colors of the setting sun, the clouds absorbing the oranges and reds of the evening. I smile and breath in the salty air. If it could be like this all the time, I would want to stay out here forever. 

But my thoughts are cut short when a hand squeezes my shoulder. I quickly turn and find Sans standing behind me, "Come on, Buttercup. Time to go." I nod and get up. We make our way to the scooter and drive off. I take one last glance at the beach before burying my face into Sans' back. 

Truth #55: I wish there wasn't so much hate in the world. Then beautiful moments like that could be everywhere and happen everytime. It would be a place of peace. 

*~* 

Oh no he didn't. 

"Are you serious?!" I yell throwing my book across the room. Sans jumps, throwing his legs off of me as he looks at me with horror and concern. "Um...you okay there?" He asks cautiously. I huff and cross my arms. "Damn bastard.." I mumble. Sans relaxes some but his expression still stays. "Was it the book?" He asks.

I take a deep breath and head into a rant, "I mean I knew that Sam was an idiot but did he seriously have to break Iyla's heart just so he could get the crystal to save his planet?! I mean come on! They could've done it together! They both have the spells needed to get past the corridor! Sam didn't need to leave Iyla in the Room of Reminisce just cause he wasn't affected. Like, that was his best friend and girl friend and he just ditched her?! What kind of man is he to do that to someone?! It's completely idiotic and he-" my words are cut off by Sans pressing his hand onto my mouth. 

"As much as I like hearing your sweet voice, I think you need to shut up." I let out a huff at his attempt to flirt and he peels away his hand. "You're not gonna rant anymore?" He asks. "No.." I mumble. He nods, "Good." 

I get up off of his bed and stomp over to my book, snatch it off of the floor and stomp back to the bed. Plopping my self on the bed, I blow some of the hair from my eyes as Sans places his legs on my lap again. I was about to continue reading when curiosity got the best of me. 

"Hey Sans?" I ask. He hums, his pin pricks still glued to his page in his book. I roll my eyes and continue, "What exactly did Mabel tell you? And what did you ask her?" He stiffens and looks at me, "Why?" I shrug, "Just curious." "Well you can remain curious cause I'm not telling you." He says, going back to his book. 

I sigh at his stubbornness, "Oh come on! Why can't I know?" He shrugs, "I dunno." 

**Truth #56: Even though I've grown to like Sans, (in more ways than one..) he's still an ass sometimes. Especially when I try to get something out of him.**

"Sans come on! I wanna know!" I exclaim. "Okay," he says, looking up from his book, "you tell me what she told you and I'll tell you what she told me." "Why do I have to go first?" I ask. He shrugs again and I let out an annoyed sigh. 

It grows quiet again and I think of something to ask but think it's too personal so I stay quiet. My mouth has other plans for me. 

"Was it about the house?" I ask. I mentally slap myself as I feel Sans stiffen again. He lifts his legs off of me and I turn to him. His sockets are blank as he sits up and I shudder. Me and my stupid mouth. We had been doing so good too. Sans was growing happier and I just had to ruin it. 

"Sans I-" "don't." He says. Did I really hurt him that bad. He gets up and starts to walk over to the door. I quickly follow him, "Sans wait!" He ignores me as he grabs the door knob. I rush over and pull away his hand before he could open the door, "Sans wait! Why are you acting like this?" I ask. His pin pricks are back but so dim, they're hard to see. Sans just shakes his head. 

"Sans please tell me. I can't help you if all you do is just stay quiet." I say gently. He shakes his head again and I begin to grow irritated, "Stop acting like a kid and talk!" He snaps his head towards me and I swallow, still keeping on a stern face. 

"If this is about the whole house situation, you need to talk to me." I say. He's silent before he turns away, "You wouldn't understand." I stare at his back, my mouth hung open. I scoff, "I would understand? Sans who do you think I am?" I ask, anger making my voice rise. Sans turns to me as I continue to tell him off, "Sans I'm a part of this familiar, too. Frisk is my cousin which makes Toriel my Aunt. Everyone in this damn household is my family and you say I don't understand?! Of course, I don't know what went on in the Underground much less how Frisk met you all, but Frisk is my blood. I've been with them my whole life, even if they lived so far away. And when my aunt and uncle died, I was devastated but Frisk had it worst. I flew over here to counsel them and when they disappeared, I was heart broken. I thought that I had lost my cousin who was like my younger sibling!" 

Sans' bone-brows crease as something sparks in his left eye however, I stay put, "Listen, I know what happened. Frisk told me, Kay? But you don't know what happens in the Underground. You don't know what I went through just to get Frisk to the surface. And I remember everyone's faces when we broke the barrier. The amount of joy and happiness shared between all of us that day was nothing compared to the time in the Underground. When we broke the barrier, we were truly happy. And now that it's being taken away from us, our home? How do you expect me to react?!" He finishes off, yelling. 

"Maybe by talking to me instead of being such a child about it!" I yell back. 

"What do you mean I'm being a child?!" 

"You're jumping to conclusion when we haven't even looked into this deep enough yet! And you bottling up everything, trying to control your emotions when you're clearly unstable!" 

"I think we have enough evidence to know that Toriel is selling. And I'm not unstable!" 

"Sans look at you! You stormed off when I brought up the house! You cried yourself to sleep for three nights and you were completely shut down! Your emotionally broken!" 

"(Y/N) shut up." Sans said dangerously, but I wasn't listening. 

"No Sans! Dammit, listen to me! If maybe you would just listen to me for once in your goddamn life, you wouldn't be like this." 

"I said _**shut up! ******_" His eye quickly flickered into a blue flame and before I could register what was happening, something invisible and strong pushed me back against the wall, hard. I let out a cry as my head hits the wall, knocking the wind out of me. The feeling disappears around me and I sink to the floor, trying to regain my breath.

Sans's hand falls to his side, the flame gone only to be replaced with dilated white pinkpricks filled with horror and realization. I shakily stand up, gripping onto the wall and taste iron on my tongue: I had bitten my cheek. I look at Sans, his expression unreadable as he walks slowly towards me. 

"(Y-Y/N) I.." he lifts his arms up and I push him back with what little strength I have. I go over to my bed and grab my jacket and shove on my shoes, air starting to fill my lungs again. Sans tries to walk over and I shove past him. Before I leave, I glance over at him 

"Like I said," I say quietly, "if only you had listened to me." 

I rush out as Sans calls my name again. I dash out of the door, into the cold night and don't stop running. Tears stream down my face as I race past the beach.

**Truth #57: it wasn't meant to be like this. Our relationship I mean. We were suppose to care for each other, not bring the other down.**

**Truth #58: This is definitely not how I planned this would go.**

I let out a choked sob as I trip and fall into the sand, the grains getting into my clothes and sticking to my face. Exhaustion finally takes over as my eyes lids slowly droop. 

**Truth #59: He didn't have to make it harder than it already was. If only he had talked to me. I don't like this feeling. We were doing so well. We were finally happy. Then this happened.**

Footsteps approached me fast but I was too tired to see who it was. They called my name, the voice filled with worry but still somehow smooth and even. Sleep finally takes over as my vision falls to black. 

**Truth #60: This was all your fault Sans.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more angst

I mindlessly rub my head again. The bump is gone so that's good, but the cut in my cheek is still fresh. I run my tongue over it and wince slightly. The sound of the ocean crashing against the shore and the seagulls cawing catches my attention. I look out of the little window in the room and see the birds flying low over the ocean, often swooping down to grab an abandoned sandwich or a bit of popcorn. I could practically feel the heat radiating off of the window pane as I lay my arm next to it. 

It wouldn't hurt to go outside. 

I put my shoes on and grab my book just in case and almost run into someone on the way out. I look up and step back instinctively. Sans' face is hard to read. It's mixed with multiple emotions: pain, annoyance and finally, regret. I swallow and look down, brushing past him and dashing down the steps and running out of the door. 

It's been three days since our fight. Sans had found me laying on the beach, barely awake and brought me back inside. He patched me up but we didn't talk and when he was done, he went straight to bed. Over the next few days, we hadn't spoken a word to each other. I was mad yes, but I was starting to miss him. And as much as it irritates me, I want to talk to him again. We barely look at each other, only occasional glances but then we quickly look away. 

We haven't even gone to the boardwalk. 

Everyone's starting to notice the tension between us but thankfully, haven't questioned it. Sans tries to sit as far away from me as possible during dinner but sometimes, he's stuck with sitting across from me and the only place to look is our dinner plates. 

It's getting annoying really. I want him to fess up and say that he's sorry. Hell, he could beg for my forgiveness and look as pathetic as he wants. But there's always this nagging question in the back of my mind: Will I forgive him? After what he's done, should I? To be honest, I'm desperate. I don't want to lose what we had-whatever we had. That bond that we shared. I can't afford to lose. But, he's hurt me. 

I sit down on the porch chair and groan, running my hands over my face. This is all way too much. Dammit, I thought this was suppose to be vacation. 

"(Y/N)!" 

I turn to the door and see Frisk pushing open the door and taking the steps two at a time. They run over to me and pull my arm. "I wanna go walk on the beach, come on!" I smile and let them tug me off of the chair and away from the house. 

We talk about small things: Their day surfing with Chara and Asriel, how lemonade was invented, and why cake is better than just a cupcake. 

"Do you know when a tidal wave is coming?" Frisk pipes up. I shake my head. I notice that their skin is darker, their usually light, yellow skin now a crisp brown. "Tidal waves give you a warning-it pulls away from your feet and the shore. And then all that stuff hidden in the sand is there. You know, like all of those weird items like drift wood, shells and even fish." They reach down and pick up and shell, flip it over and then throw it back in the sand, "I get that feeling, like something big is coming."

I trip over a shell and stumble before finding my balance. They're feeling that too? That feeling? Sure the thing between me and Sans was "big" but I still have that weird nagging in the back of my head that there is something more. Something worse. 

I shake my head to rid the feeling and look out into the ocean. It's a little past Sans and I boardwalk time. The sun is barely visible above the shoreline, the stars starting to make their appearance in the dark sky. This is the closest I have been to the ocean all summer. 

We hear voices call our names and we turn towards the house to see Chara and Asriel running towards us, still in their beach get-up. 

"Mom said that we could come out here and search for crabs if (Y/N)'s willing to watch us." Chara says, slightly out of breath. I open my mouth to deny but Chara is already tugging my arm, "Great! Lets go!" Frisk and Asriel follow after them as Chara begins to dig in the sand. 

I look out into the ocean again, the sun completely gone and the moon taking its place. It was a full moon so it shone a bright light on the beach. Inturn back to the house and see a few lights still on: Undyne and Alphys' room-no doubt they're up watching anime- Toriel and Asogre's room and finally the lone window at the top of the house-Sans and I's room.

Asriel'S voice snaps me back into reality and I turn to him as he shoves a tiny crab in my face. "Look at what I found! Isn't it cool!" I smile and nod, "Sure is." Chara looks over at me and gives me a wicked grin. Oh stars, what are they up to now. 

"So, what's up with you and Sans?" they ask," You two have been pretty distant lately." I can help my body from tensing up and I shoot Chara a glare. They shrug as Frisk picks their head up from the sand, little grains stuck to their forehead. "Yeah what's up with you and him? You too use to be like all up in each other pants and now you're avoiding each other like one has the plague."

I blush and snap my head to Frisk who was wiping the sand off of their face, "Sans and I weren't in each other's pants Frisk, " Chara doubles over in laughter at my reaction, Asriel joining them as Frisk gives a shrug, "Hey, I'm just pointing out the obvious." 

Stars, they shouldn't even know about those things. I groan and rub my forehead, "Listen, whatever is between Sans and I is none of your business, Kay? I don't want you snooping around in my business you three-you especially Chara," they giggle, earning an eye roll from me. "Anyways, it's just...complicated." I say, trying to find the right words. I run my tongue over the cut inside my cheek and an instant wave of sadness and longing washes over me. "Just...don't ask about it."

"Ooh~ someone's heartbroken over a certain skeleton!" Chara singsongs. I glare at them and Frisk snickers. "I bet he didn't take you to the bone-zone, is that true?" 

I kick sand at them and they laugh, sputtering out the grains. I touch my cheek and feel that it's hot. Dammit, I shouldn't get flustered over these things. 

Asriel shakes his head, "Adults are weird." I swat at a mosquito that landed on my arm, "Well get ready cause pretty soon, you're gonna be one." Asriel groans and Chara snickers, "Asriel, you're not even ready to be an adult yet." "Why is that?" he questions, looking at his sibling. Chara walks over and pokes the top of his head, "Well, for starters, your horns aren't even fully grown yet." 

Asriel whines and swats their hand away, covering his head, "They're still growing!" Frisk laughs with Chara as I lean down and pick up a sand dollar. 

"Okay kiddos, it's getting late," I say, pocketing the sea object, "Toriel's gonna poison my section of the pie if she finds out you were out here so late." I push them to the house, ignoring their struggling and playful whining. By the time we walked through the front door, I had the twins holding onto my feet and Asriel wrapped around my torso. I drag the twins to their bedroom while trying to get Asriel off of me and kick them all in and walk upstairs, not even bothering to close their door. 

I practically kick the door down as I walk in my room and jump onto the bed face first, letting out an exhausted groan. I hear rustling on the other side of the room and pick my head up just enough to see Sans' shifting uncomfortably on his bed, a book in his lap. Oh right, I share this room. 

I turn my head away and wiggle the rest of my body onto my bed as I stare at the wall. The tension settles between us and it feels harder to breathe. Maybe I should just camp in the kids' room. Or sneak my way into Undyne and Alphys' room and try to not get kabobed by one of Undyne's spears. Stars, anything to get out of this. 

I hear Sans shift again and the sound of crumpling paper. The springs shriek as something thumps against the floor and I hear footsteps walk towards the front of the room. The door opens and closes and I'm left alone. I finally let out a breath of air that I didn't even know I was holding, all of the tension gone. I flip over on my back and look at the ceiling. What did we do to deserve this...this feeling. The broken bond. The silence. 

I sigh and close my eyes as I try to will myself to sleep, not even bothering to change. Something slips under the door and I open one eye and lift my head. A paper floats to the ground from the door. I cautiously walk over to it, making sure it's not one of Chara's pranks. Picking up the paper slowly, I see that it has writing. It's scraggly and uneven, but readable and I recognize it immediately. Sans'. 

I grip the paper, breath in and read it. 

_hey_

Hey? After three days of advoiding each other, he says hey? It's almost comical. I walk over to my nightstand and write a quick response. Taking my pen with me, I walk over to the door and finally notice a small shadow from underneath the door. He's probably sitting there. I squat down and push the paper beside the shadow under the door and sit down, back against the old wood. 

I hear the paper rustle and crumple along with the rushed scribbling of a pen on paper. A few seconds later, the paper floats next to me. I pick it up and read it again.

_are you okay?_

I almost laugh. Almost. It's tempting to put, _oh yeah sure. I mean after you slammed me into the wall with you magic and then ignoring me for three days straight, I'm perfectly fine Sans. How are you?_ Instead I put:

_Eh._

I push the paper under the crack again and wait for his response. It takes a bit longer and I was about to open the door when the paper floats from underneath the door. There's a lot of words scratched out, probably from him contemplating on what words to use. I manage to make out most of it

_listen i'm...sorry about.... everything. i can't...control myself...and i can get out of...hand...but i'm truly sorry_

I bite my lip as I read the message over again. Is he actually sorry? He seems to be apologetic and almost guilty. But he hurt me. A lot. Can I really forgive him? I scribble out a response

 _It's okay. I'm glad you apologized._

And I was. I slip the note under the door and hear the paper crumple. A content sigh comes from the other side of the door and I relax against the door, smiling. At least that's over and done with. It feels as though as a small weight has been lifted. Now, we don't have to act like strangers anymore. At least, I hope not. The note floats to my side.

_thank you so much (Y/N). i just didn't want this between us._

I look at the message again. He used my actual name. He never uses it anymore unless he's serious. Could Sans actually be regretting his decisions. I swallow. Hell, I'm feeling a little remorseful today. 

_You're welcome Sans. And I didn't either. It was starting to get a little unbearble._

I slide the note underneath and about seven seconds later, the note returns. 

_heh. missing me already? my bet was four or five days tops._

I laugh softly and a quiet chuckle comes form the other side of the door. I'm starting to notice that Sans only writes in lower case. Weird. 

_Really? I'd figured you'd come crawling back to me after day one._

Sans laughs again at my response and I can't fight the smile on my face. 

_hey, knock knock_

I roll my eyes. A joke. Really. 

_It doesn't really work if no ones knocking_

_just do it. knock knock._

I sigh as I write the known phrase below his message

_Who's there_

_amish_

I raise a brow but go with it.

_Amish who_

_**amish** you a lot._

I snorted at the bad pun, earning a soft chuckle from the other side of the door. The fluttering returns in my stomach, my face heating up. I had forgotten the feeling of the butterflies in my stomach. 

_Okay I got one_

_shoot_

_Knock knock_

_who's there_

_Bear._

There was a slight hesitation before I hear the familiar scribbling of pen on paper. 

_bear who_

_I can't **bear** to be without you_

Sans chuckles and I giggle softly, the butterflies intensifying. 

_kay. knock knock._

How long are we going to do this for. 

_Who's there_

_aloe vera_

This is new. Isn't it that like that cream stuff? 

_Aloe Vera who?_

Sans hesitates again, scribbles on the paper and lets out a shaky sigh before slipping the paper under the door. I hear him shift a few times. I pick up the paper. 

_**aloe** you **vera** much._

I sound it out in my head and drop the paper and pen, clamping my hands over my mouth to cover my surprised gasp. My face heats up and the butterflies flutter like crazy in my stomach. I let out a drunken giggle and cough to hide it. No such luck, Sans chuckles from the other side. I quickly scribble down the phrase

_Knock knock._

_who's there_

_Sirius_

_sirius who (seriously though)_

_Are you **Sirius** (oh Sans, you have much to learn)_

Sans laughs from the other side and I nervously bounce my knee. The paper floats from under the door and I'm all too eager to grab it.

_knock knock_

Dammit. 

_Who's there_

_butter_

_Butter who_

_you **butter** believe it _

I giggle snort and shove the paper in my face, hoping to hide the grin making its way into my face. Holy crap. Sans loves me. He truly does love me. After everything we've done to each other, after everything I've done, he still has the soul to actually hold feelings for me.

I can tell Sans was getting restless and I quickly scribble on the paper, sliding it under the door. 

_Knock knock_

_who's there_

_Open_

_open who_

_Open the god damn door_

I hear shuffle and the sound of cloth rubbing against the door. I quickly stand up and face the door as it opens it. Sans stands there, a tired expression present on his face but still holding a shit-eating grin. 

"That wasn't even a joke Buttercup." 

"I don't give a damn" I say and run up to Sans, wrapping my arms around his neck. He holds me tightly against him as he buries his face into my neck. I silently let a few tears slip down and onto the material of his jacket. We stay like that for what seems like hours as I try to calm down the butterflies. 

Sans is the first to pull back and I notice that he was crying, too. "Fuck..I'm sorry for all of this I-" 

"Sans it's fine," I say cutting him off, "I forgive you." 

With those three words, it feels like something between us snapped. Like a rubber band that was pulled taught to the point where there were no loose points, and then it snapped, releasing all of the tension and tightness in the band. Sans smiles and so do I as we lean in closer to each other until there was no space between us. 

He pushes me against him as he presses his teeth against my lips, my body molding against his. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him towards me. Fireworks exploded in my stomach as my body relaxes, finally happy to have this moment. 

I never liked avoiding Sans. It was painful and everytime I saw him or made eye contact, I wanted to hug him and tell him I was sorry and possible get snot and tears all over his shirt again. But I didn't, because I figured it would be best for us. 

In the end, it never was. 

I pull back, panting softly as I try to get air into my lungs. Sans lets go of me, lacing out fingers together and leading me to his bed. I brush off some of the sand that was still clinging to my clothes and Sans takes off his jacket. We climb into his bed and I immediately wiggle up next to him, pulling the covers over us. 

"Hey Sans," I said. 

"Hm?" 

"Knock knock." 

He chuckles, "who's there?" 

"Olive." 

Sans snorts and punch him in the shoulder, "Okay, olive who?" 

" ** _Olive ___**you Sans."

That was probably the first truth I have said in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO DILLY DOO
> 
> THATS A WHOLE LOTTA FEELS IN ONE CHAPTER
> 
> AND FEELINGS ARE SHARED 
> 
> yay
> 
> also, just to let you know, I started writing this at 9 pm
> 
> iTS EFFING 230 IN THE MORNING WTF
> 
> you people better like it dammit
> 
> Also, autocorrect, please stop changing sand to Sans. Thanks. 
> 
> Kudos to you!
> 
> ~AC


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have more fluff cause there is not a lot 
> 
> Oops

"WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!!"

A sudden weight lands on top of me, causing the air to leave my lungs. My eyes shoot open and I see Chara straddling my torso as they shake my shoulders. I throw them off of the bed and roll out from under the blanket. I hear Sans chuckling and I turn to the bed and see Frisk cuddling Sans while he pats their head.

Dammit why did I have to get stuck with the worst of the two.

Chara giggles again and I snap my attention towards them. I reach for them and they manage to dodge just in time. I end up chasing them out of the room and down the stairs as the squeal with laughter, Frisk behind us dragging Sans. No, they were literally dragging Sans down the stairs. Frisk had him by the arm as they pulled Sans down the stairs, his bones rattling after hitting every step.

I chase Chara through the living room and finally manage to grasp the collar of their shirt. They stop the momentum and make exaggerated choking noises. They call out for Papyrus who just walked in the living room and I shove a pillow in their face, rubbing my knuckles on their scalp.

"This'll teach you not to get in my business again Chara." They pull off the pillow, gasping for air and smirking up at me, giggling softly. "So I'm guessing you and Sans made up?" They ask softly, that shit-eating grin present.

I shove the pillow in their face again, "Time to die." They laugh from under the pillow and Papyrus cautiously walks away. I hear Papyrus shout something but I'm too busying with murder right now to listen

"HUMAN AND SHORTER HUMAN!" Papyrus shouts suddenly and my grip falters for a bit and Chara takes it as their chance. They slip from under my arms and run away from me, giggling like a mad man. I click my tongue and swipe a piece of hair from my face. "What is it Papyrus?" I says, turning to him and almost choke on my spit.

Papyrus was supporting Frisk with one arm who was sitting on top of his head while Sans was in his other arm, fighting sleep. I'm sent into a coughing fit to hide the giggles bubbling up from my throat.

"HUMAN, PLEASE DON'T DIE JUST YET! CLONE ASGORE HAS COOKED US BREAKFAST!" As much as I don't really appreciate Papyrus' loud voice so early in the morning-it was actually ten in the morning but still- it was a nice change from all of the silence we've been having.

I manage to get ahold of myself as Toriel walks in. "My dear Papyrus, my name is Toriel." She says sweetly, touching his shoulder. Papyrus beams, "AH THAT'S RIGHT! HUMAN PLEASE JOIN US FROM SOME OF TORIEL CLONE ASGORE'S BREAKFAST!" And with that, he bounds off to the kitchen a now alseep Sans in his arm and Frisk holding onto Papyrus' head, giggling.

I laugh and get up, brushing the imaginary dust off of my clothes and follow Toriel into the kitchen

*~*

Breakfast was pretty much normal, aside from Chara flinging food at Asriel and getting scolded but not before shoving a forkful of eggs down Asriel's shirt when they thought no one was looking.

Sans had tried to hold my hand under the table. The first time, I had felt something long and boney creep up my thigh and I practically jumped, hitting my hand on the table. Sans snorted while Frisk bursted into laughter. I glared over at Sans and he shrugged. He tried to move his hand again and I slapped it away. He snickered and I frowned, pushing his hand away again. He seemed to get the message after a few more fail attempts and I relaxed, finally able to enjoy my breakfast in peace.

That was until, I felt his hand on my knee again. I wasn't expecting it and had ended up flinging my fork across the table, barely missing Mettaton. Everyone turned to look at me and Sans hid his face in his hands, his shoulders bouncing from his laughter. I kicked his tibia and got up to get a new fork after picking up the now dirty one.

It was one of the most embarrassing breakfast's ever.

I throw my pillow at Sans as he walks through the door to our room but he ends up catching it with his magic. I huff and turn away from him. He chuckles and I suddenly feel arms around my waist, making me jump once again and butting my head into his mandible. I quickly turn around and was about to apologize, but the dark and terrifying look he gave me quickly stopped me. 

I take a step back and fall on the bed. Sans pins me there and my face heats up tremendously. He chuckles darkly and leans in close, "You're gonna pay for that kid." I swallow and squeeze my eyes shut, preparing myself for anything. 

A warm and ticklish sensation flares up from my abdomen and I instinctively shrivel up in my self, letting out a very surprise laugh. I look up and see Sans wiggling his fingers at me, the lights back in his eyes and a brow raised. I try to hit his hands away as he attacks me again, laughing uncontrollably. "S-Sans! Stop! Please!! Hahahaha!! Ha-Have MERCY!" 

He chuckles and I attempt to kick him away, only for him to tickle my feet. I flail my limbs, begging for mercy until I sound like a dying walrus. Sans finally lets up when he notices me almost imitating a fish out of water. 

I pick my self up off of the bed and breath in deeply, letting out a few stray giggles. Sans sits on the end of my bed, chuckling softly as I kick him. 

I then realize my mistake.

Sans grabs my ankle and pull me towards him. I'm slightly dazed as Sans crawls on top of me, his hands on either side of my head. I let out a giggle, somehow finding this a bit amusing. Sans grins and leans down, pressing his teeth against my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck as he runs his hands down my sides, sending warm tingles up my spine. Seriously, weren't we just ignoring each other like, twelve hours ago? 

Sans pulls back and kisses my forehead, cheek and jaw. I giggle again and try to turn my head away but he continues to kiss me. I shove him off of me, earning a chuckle as I get off of the bed and lean him a hand. He raises a brow and I point to the window, "It's time." 

He looks to the window, the evening light pouring through the pane and casting a mysterious glow on the wood floors. Sans looks up at me and takes my hand. We shove our shoes on and walk out of the house, getting back into our familiar routine. 

*~* 

I miss the wind breezing past us, wiping my hair in my face and our clothes flapping in the wind. The sand kicks up behind us as we enter the boardwalk area and I close my eyes, resting my head against Sans' back. The salty smell of the ocean wafts in my nostrils and I smile. 

I miss this. 

Sans and I park the scooter and he chains it up again with his magic as I look out into the horizon. It was a little hard to see the sun but the deep red and orange color seeped from around the corner of the wooden pillars. I feel something slide into my hand and I turn to Sans, a smile and a small blush dusting his cheek bones. I return the gesture and squeeze his hand. 

We walk towards the boardwalk, hand in hand as the sun dips below the ocean. A girl with floaties and a cute one-piece rushes pass us, seeming to be chasing her father. 

**Truth #61: I wonder is my parents wanted a girly-girl. You know, the cheery, optimistic girl and who would come home, do her homework and get good grades and then go hang out at the mall with all of her friends and buy designer clothing.**

I turn away from the girl and walk a little faster, pulling Sans behind me.

**Truth #62: I used to wish that someone would come up and ask me, _what really happened to your parents?_**

Sans notices my odd behavior and pulls me back, "Are you okay?" I force a smile and nod, "Come on, I wanna get some Nice Cream before NCG closes up." Sans shoots me a questioning look before nodding his head in an unsure way. I turn away again and Sans walks next to me, squeezing my hand. His phalanges rub against my palm, rough and course but also smooth and bumpy. It's kind of calming in a way. I close my eyes and breath in the salty air again before exhaling deeply. 

We walk up to the Nice Cream cart and NCG waves, flashing a joyous smile. "Long time no see!" he says as I pull out my wallet. "Yeah. Kinda got caught up with things." Sans says casually. I roll my eyes and hand NCG the money and he takes it before reaching into the cooler and pulling out two Nice Creams. 

"Please come by again! You know business is a little slow without you two" NCG says, winking. I laugh and Sans smiles. "Will do. See ya NCG." "Bye Nice Cream Guy!" I exclaim as we walk away. I tear off of the wrapper and shove the Nice Cream in my move, automatically sighing at the cold contact on my tongue. The heat was getting ridiculous lately. 

We sit down on our bench just as the familiar sounds of closing gates and chains start up, signaling that everyone was closing. Sans and I get comfortable as we sit close to each other, his arm draped over the top of the bench on my side and I with my legs crossed on the bench. 

I feel something sort of poking me in the back of the head. Not physically, but more mentally. I turn to the boardwalk and see Mabel with her belongings in a bag. She smiles, looks at Sans and I, and turns away smiling. 

That's not creepy. 

I turn back to the ocean and try to enjoy my Nice Cream in peace. 

"So you go back in a few days." Sans says in more of a statement than a question. I nod slowly. "Nine days." I answer. Some of the Nice Cream slipped onto my finger and I switch it to my other hand. "What will you do then? After vacation?" Sans asks. What's with all these questions? "Well, I have to go back to school of course and there's an internship at the lab open that I'll apply for once I pass all the necessary courses." I say and lick the Nice Cream off of my finger

Sans sighs and I look up at him. Does he look...sad? 

"Sans?" I ask, putting down my partially-eaten Nice Cream on the wrapper. He looks at me, his Nice Cream already gone, and smiles. "Yeah, Buttercup?" I couldn't help but smile back. I bring my knees to one side of my body and lean against him. His arm slides down from the bench and he places it on my shoulder, pressing his teeth to my forehead. 

We stayed like that for about ten minutes, and then we heard the familiar chanting down below us. Sans' grip tightens on my shoulder and I remove myself from him. He looks up at me as I stand up and take his hand. I shake my head, "Let's go." Sans pauses then nods, pulling me close into his embrace before feeling my stomach drop and my feet leaving the ground. 

We end up back at the scooter and I climbed on after Sans, wrapping my arms tight around him as we drive off just as the rioters enter the beach

*~* 

**Truth #63: I used to hate ketchup**

I look over at Sans, sucking on a ketchup packet as he flips to the next page in his book. 

**Truth #64: I just found it super unappetizing. The sickly-sweet smell didn't help either**

Sans sees me staring and he chuckles, "Take a picture, Buttercup. It'll last longer." I'm quick to react as I lift my hand, gesturing to my side of the room, "Do you see a camera around here?" He smirks, "No but you have your notebook. You should write down how amazing I look and how you love me so much." "My notebook isn't meant for that purpose." I say, "And what would I write? 'Oh Sans is such a sexy pile of bones ermehgurd he's so great I can't even put it into words.'?" Sans snorts and I roll my eyes, turning my head slightly so that my hair creates a curtain to hide the smile and blush finding it's way onto my cheeks. 

The sound of something patting the bed catches my attentetion and I look over at Sans. His shit-eating grin is present on his face as he pats the bed in front of him. I smile and grab my book from my nightstand and get off of my bed, walking over and plopping myself down on his mattress. I get comfortable and Sans puts his legs on my lap as I open my book. 

About an hour passes and the words are starting to become difficult to read. They blend together, becoming blurry and I think I just read the same sentence again. Soon, my head feels heavier than normal and I let it fall a few times before snapping it up again. I hear Sans laugh softly and I turn to him as he marks his place and puts his book on his nightstand, reaching for the light. "Bedtime Buttercup." He says jokingly as he lifts his legs off of my lap. 

I don't think, I act. I quickly crawl over to him and lay down, pressing myself against him. He lets out a surprised gasp and I snuggle deeper into him. Sans laughs quietly, "You're not gonna go to your bed?" He asks, but his tone seems hesitant, like he doesn't want me to say go. I smile, "Too far." Sans smiles back and turns off the light, the darkness filling the room. 

We both shift around a bit until we're comfortable in each other's arms. I press my face to Sans' sternum as he runs his fingers through my hair. I snicker when I get an idea.

"You know, this is like something forbidden." I say. Sans hums in confusion and I look up at him, "This. Us. It's something that we're not really suppose to be doing. Not to them anyways." I say. Sans smiles and nods, knowing who exactly I'm talking about: the rioters. 

"Heh. Yeah, I guess you're right." He says softly, placing a small kiss to my forehead. I giggle and lean up, pressing my lips to his teeth. Sans wraps his arms around my tighter and I cup his mandible, sighing. Sans pulls back, a small blush blue dusting his cheeks and I'm sure I was blushing as well. I smile and bury my face into his neck. 

"What are we?" He asks suddenly. I lift my head and look at him, "I've been asking myself that since Day One." He rolls his eyes and I snicker. "I'm serious. What is _this_?" Sans asks again, gesturing to our almost tangled form. 

"What ever you want to be." I answer softly. He smiles, seeming to like that answer. "So then I can call you my girlfriend?" I jump slightly, the butterflies fluttering increases exponentially as I giggle softly. "Y-yeah. Heh, guess you can." I answer, suddenly becoming nervous. What the hell, this was not like me at all. 

Maybe Sans had been affecting me a lot more than I thought. 

"So then you're my boyfriend?" I ask, obviously knowing the answer. Sans hums and shrugs, "I'll have to think about it" and he turns over, facing away from me. 

"Hey!" I exclaim and sit up, looking over his and tugging on the back of his shirt, "Answer my question jerkwad!" He chuckles looks at me, turning slightly. Sans lifts a finger and curls IT towards himself, beckoning me, "Come closer and I'll tell you." 

Reluctantly, I lean forward, a blush creeping it's way onto my cheeks. I was about an inch away when I asked him again, "So?" 

For a second, I think he's going to kiss me. He leans in close, my nose touching his nasal cavity and I close my eyes, preparing myself for the oncoming pressure on my lips. But nothing happens. I open one eye and suddenly, Sans pokes my nose. I yelp and pull back, rubbing my nose. He laughs and I kick him. 

Leave it to Sans to ruin a touching moment. 

"Why don't you give me a solid answer!" I exclaim and he chuckles. Sans takes my hand in his and rubs my knuckle with his thumb in a comforting manner. 

"Yeah. I'm your **_bone_** -friend Buttercup." 

I shove him off the bed as he laughs loudly and I through a pillow at him to shut him up. 

**Truth #65: Soon, the "skeleton in the closet" is going to have a new meaning.**

**Truth #66: I wonder if drinking pesticide will kill the butterflies in my stomach.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 
> 
> Just so you know
> 
> Shits gonna go down in, like, the next few chapters. 
> 
> Have fun reading that in a few days
> 
> Kudos to you!
> 
> ~AC
> 
> (I can't stop writing Chara and Frisk shenanigans. Holy crap it's just way too much fun)


	14. Chapter 14

"SANS PLEASE!" 

"Come on, you're almost there." 

I let out a frustrated sigh and roll off the bed and onto the ground, not caring if my papers get crushed. Sans snickers from my bed and I weakly throw the papers at him, but finding it useless as they just float right back to me. 

"Buttercup, you literally have, like, three problems left." Sans points out, gesturing to the text book in his lap. "But I don't wanna.." I whine, rolling around some more. Suddenly. I feel myself being lifted off of the ground and shriek. I turn to Sans, his left eye emitting a blue flame while his hand was encased in the same blue aura that was around me. I'm brought back to my bed and placed down in front of my papers and pencil. The fire in his socket disappears when he blinks and I finally have control over my body. 

I didn't mind doing the work. It was actually coming easier to me thanks to Sans' tutoring-or should I say torture. But it was just so much work and I was a little rusty since I haven't done it in a few days. Once we had found out our theory about Toriel possibly selling the house, Sans wasn't up to tutoring me and I didn't blame him. 

But now that he was fine- somewhat- he's back to drilling me with equations and things I didn't even know existed. I snatch up my pencil, shooting Sans a glare and blow a lock of hair out of my face and get back to work. 

Three problems later, I throw my pencil across the room, flip all of the papers off of my bed and onto the floor and flop onto my back. "FINALLY!" I shout and wipe my dry forehead. I could practically hear Sans roll his eyes as he snaps the text book shut. The bed dips beside me and I turn my head to see Sans settling himself down next to me. 

"We have still have at least two hours until we leave." He states. I nod and close my eyes letting out a content sigh. Then I smile, knowing that I might just pass physics and get my dream job. 

"Whatcha smiling at Buttercup?" 

I open one eye and smile more, "Just thinking about how I'll finally be able to pass physics." Sans smirks, "You're welcome." 

I roll my eyes and giggle, "Thank you Sans." He smiles, "There we go." He pulls me close to him and I bury my head into his chest. His skull presses into my hair and suddenly feel a little tired. Sans notices and shakes me gently, "Hey, don't go to sleep yet. You're not gonna be able to fall asleep tonight" I sigh and sit up, stretching out my arms and back. 

"Fine, but let's get something to eat. I'm starving." I say as I hop off the bed and walk to the door, Sans following me softly after. 

*~*

"You haven't touched your Nice Cream" 

Sans looks at me, finally snapping out of his daze. He hums questionably and I point to the blue Nice Cream that was dripping onto his hand. He lets out a 'tch' and switches the treat to his other hand and wipes his sticky one on his shorts. He hands the Nice Cream to me, "Want it. I'm actually not that hungry."

I take the Nice Cream from him and raise a brow, "You okay? You've been acting a little strange." I say. Ever since we left for the boardwalk, he's been a little distant like something was on his mind. 

Sans shakes his head and smiles softly, "Nah I'm fine Buttercup. Don't get so worried." he says winking, I glare at him, "I wasn't worried bone-head." I say, turning away and biting into my new Nice Cream. But, to be honest, I was a little worried. What could possibly be on his mind? Is it the house, Papyrus? I swallow. What if it's about me. 

I bite into the Nice Cream and try not to think about it as I intertwine my fingers with Sans'. 

*~*

The rain slams against the window like a bunch of tiny pebbles being thrown against the window pane. The trees hit the side of the house, shaking the ceiling and causing the light above me to flicker before it completely shuts off. I scream and cover my ears to block out the noise. Something beside me crashes and I'm suddenly being pulled into the strong winds of the powerful storm. 

I try to scream but nothing comes out. I try to cry but my eyes are dry. I spin in circles as I'm being thrown back and forth by the wind and rain. Something in front of me shifts and I open my eyes all the way. It's my parents. I scream their names but once again, nothing comes out. 

Then, everything stops. The rain is frozen in time as the winds stop pressing against me. I turn to my parents and see their broken, disfigured forms, floating lifelessly in mid-air. 

Then I'm falling. 

The storm starts up again and I fall away from it into a dark, endless abyss. Suddenly, all of the lies I have ever told come spilling out of my mouth, the words mixing together like some forgiven language. And the last one pours out before I hit my head on something hard and go unconscious. 

*~*

I wake with a start and sit up, panting heavily as I wrap the blankets around me. It's pitch black and I lean forward on my knees, trying to erase the nightmare from my mind. I begin to shake and sit up, feeling around beside me for the lamp. When I find it, I try to switch it on. One twist later; no light. 

My breathing grows rapid as I twist the nod repeatedly, praying that the bulb will turn on. I then realize that I'm not in my bed and I turn to the spot next to me. I reach over to grab onto Sans only for my hands to reach empty air. "No no no no.." I mumble as I pat the bed next to me. Oh stars, where was he? 

Tears threaten to fall as I hit the bed harder and throw the covers and pillows away from me. Where is Sans?! I whimper as I look around the room only to find it useless without any light. Suddenly I can't breath. The darkness around me closes in and I suddenly feel smaller. I reach for anything to help me but I can't find anything and my breathing becomes more rapid. I bring my knees to my chest and bury my head in my knees, wishing desperately to leave this place. 

I was about to scream when a loud crack, followed by a blue light flooded the room. I snap my head up to see Sans hitting a flickering flashlight, cursing softly. He finally notices that I'm awake and he grows quiet. My throat tightens as I let out a choked sob. Sans immediately runs over to my side and wraps his arms around me in a tight embrace. I sob into Sans' chest as he crawls into bed, whispering calming things into my hair. 

Once I've finally calmed down, I pull back and wipe my face, "W-Where the hell were you.." I say softly. He sighs and then pulls the covers over us, "Nothing for you to worry about, kid." I move to push the blanket off but Sans tugs towards him, "Just sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning." "But where were you." I press. "I had another nightmare and then you weren't there and...and I was so scared and...." my body begins to shake involuntarily and I fight the tears that threaten to fall. Sans presses his teeth to my forehead and wraps an arm around me, "I'm sorry. I really am. Just sleep. I'm here now." 

Somehow that was reassuring and I forced myself to stop shaking and just focus on Sans before me. He's here. He'll protect me when I have a nightmare. Eventually, I close my eyes and drift into a dreamless sleep. 

*~*

"Pick up your shit." 

I glare at Sans as I put on some socks to warm my frozen feet. Sans kicks at a pile of papers and I hiss, "They're there for a reason." He shrugs and trudges off to the bathroom. The door closes and I lean back on Sans' mattress. 

All the thoughts of last night came flooding back and I close my eyes. The nightmare was horrifying but the feeling being alone in the room was even worse. Of all the times to have a nightmare, it had to be the one night where Sans is mysterious gone. 

Thanks brain. 

I still never got my question answered. Where did he go? And why would he wait until I was asleep? It was a little unnerving. An irritating thought enters my oh-so-wonderful brain: what if he's been hanging out with some girl? What if all of those times at the beach, he's been checking out the beautiful, skinny, tan girls? 

It might be highly impossible since Sans was the one who confessed his love to me first but...what if? 

I groan and rub my eyes just as Sans walks out of the bathroom. I elevate my head and he gives me a questioning look. I shake my head and sit up. Time to get some answers. 

"Where were you last night?" I ask. The last thought I had wiggles its way back into my mind I desperately try to shove it away. Sans lets out a sigh, like he knew this moment was coming. 

"If you think that I'm seeing another girl, your suspicions are false." He states. My cheeks burn with an embarrassed blush and I turn away, "N-No. Never." I say. Sans chuckles and I roll my eyes. 

"Well, I needed answers." I turn to him. What about? Hell, I needed them now and his vague responses weren't helping. 

Suddenly the atmosphere felt tense and I mindlessly run my hands up my arms. Sans' smile falters slightly and he pushes his hands deeper into his pockets. I swallow and he turns to look at me, seriousness written all over his face. 

"I know where S15 is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curse you damn writer's block
> 
> Have a shitty short chapter
> 
> Kudos to you!
> 
> ~AC


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are gonna enjoy this one *chuckles darkly and fades into the wall*

"Sans, get on the damn scooter." 

Sans looks at me, hesitant as I start up the scooter. He holds his wrist, rubbing it where he claimed it had hurt. I had told him that he probably slept on it. 

_"Or maybe it was your fat head,"_ he told me, smirking. For revenge, I hid his ketchup. 

"Sans come on. We have to go before everyone gets back." I say desperately. If Sans actually knows where and what S15 was, then it could open up something new in our investigation. Heh, calling it that makes me feel like Sherlock Holmes. 

I motion for Sans to sit behind me and he finally complies. He grows his leg over the seat and he holds onto my waist. We drive off, a little shakey at first since it was my first time driving this thing. It's quiet to the drive there. Honestly, I don't have any idea where we're going, yet. We're going to stop at the Dollar Store where they have a map, Sans will point out the location of S15, and then we'll be off again. 

At least, that's how we planned it would go. 

Sans has been awfully quiet since he told me that he knew about S15. That was two days ago. Since then, I've been restless and have wanted to go to the place to see if it was actually Toriel selling the house for what ever it was.

But Sans has told me to be patient and wait. With a lot of internal struggling, I finally did and now, here we were riding across the sand in our scooter. 

As we drive past the boardwalk, I can't help but feel a pair of eyes on me. I cautiously look above and see Mabel leaning over the wooden railing. We locked eyes and she shook her head before walking off. What was that about? I shake it off and turn my attention back to the path in front of me where the sand gave away to gravel and grass. 

Eventually, we reach the Dollar Store -that's its actual name; creative right?- and walk in silently, the little bell signaling our entrance to the only lady at the lone cash register. She gives us a wave before going back to whatever she was doing on her phone. I walk around, pulling at my damp shirt as I enjoy the cool A/C. Sans walks over to a crate of mostly broken toys and curiously starts to mess with them. 

I walk to the cooler and pull out a soda, taking a sip even though I haven't payed for it yet. The crisp, cool liquid running down my throat instantly cools and refreshes me. I cap the bottle and walk over to Sans. He sees me and tosses a small, jittering toy chicken back into the crate. 

"Ready?" I asks. He pauses before plucking the soda out of my hand, twisting it open and taking a sip. I glare at him as he places it back in my waiting hand when he's done. He smirks, "Ready." I roll my eyes and step up to the cash register and pay for the drink. 

I almost forgot why we were there and rushed over to the window with the tapped up map. Sans follows behind me and I ask him where S15 was. He hesitates before pointing to a certain point on the map. Great, it's a little ways out there. We'lol barely get back before everyone else does, but in the end it's worth it. 

Right? 

Sans and I head to the scooter, get on and drive off. Sans presses his skull against my neck and I smile. Earlier, he had complained that his wrist had hurt so much that he didn't think that he could drive. Fortunately, I'm a quick learner. Girl Scouts said so. 

Suddenly I feel Sans' hand crawl up my arm. I jump and almost cause the scooter to swerve. "Sans what are you doing?" I asked him. 

"Maybe we should go back." He says quietly. I'm taken aback. Why does he want to go back? Isn't this was he wanted? I started to try and will the scooter to go faster, kicking up dirt and gravel behind us. Sans' hand covers mine until he suddenly presses the brake. 

We slide forward a bit and I whip my self around, "Sans what is your problem?" I ask harshly. He seems nervous as he pulls at the string of his jacket, "Listen, maybe this isn't such a good idea, ya know? We could get in trouble for this." I roll my eyes and turn back around, reeving up the scooter again, "You're being melodramatic." I say as we drive off again.

Sans tries to grab the brake again and I swat his hand away. What has gotten into him today? It's quiet again and I finally relax. 

That is, until Sans' hands tighten on my waist and he whispers a statement that caused my blood to boil. 

"I know where you're notebook is." 

My hands clench the handles of the scooter tightly, my knuckles turning white. 

"I know that you kept it behind in the sink in the cabinet. I knew you weren't smoking." He started to shake, sniffling, "I know about your parents." 

Sans reaches the brake again and I don't stop him. All I can think about is, _You read my notebook._

"Why didn't you tell me (Y/N)? When I told you everything, why didn't you open up to me?" He asks, his voice unsteady and cracking. Hot, angry tears sting my eyes as I try to shove Sans' hands away. The scooter swerves slightly, "Sans fucking let go!" I yell. 

"Why didn't you _trust_ me?" He quietly says into my neck. 

**Truth #67: Our relationship is built on trust.**

**Truth #68: But how can we be together if I won't even tell my _family_ the truth. **

"(Y/N)...why did you _lie_ to me?" 

I shake my head and try to smack Sans' hand away. The scooter hits a rock, causing us to jolt forward and I loose my grip on the handles. The scooter jerks from side to side from the loss of control and I try to grab onto them again, Sans still trying to reach over me. 

The front wheel of the scooter gets caught in a large crack in the ground, making the scooter stop and tip violently. The front dips quickly and I see Sans being thrown off to the side like a rag doll. 

I don't know what came first: the scooter flipping over, throwing me to the ground, the shooting pain up my arm and the sound of metal scrapping against the walkway-or the sound of Sans' skull cracking against the concrete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *avoids hoard of angry readers* 
> 
> YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS 
> 
> *skillfully dodges a pitchfork* 
> 
> 4 MORE CHAPTERS TO THIS BOOK (probably)
> 
> *sees someone rushing towards me with a chainsaw* 
> 
> Well shit
> 
> KUDOS TO YOU
> 
> *quickly runs off*


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've kept y'all waiting long enough ;3

My heartbeat pounds against my eardrums, my breathing labored. I can only stare at Sans' limp body. 

_Nonononononno!_

I scramble towards Sans, ignoring the stinging pain in my arm. I kneel beside him and pull him into my lap. He opens his sockets slowly, letting out a small groan. A relieved sigh escaped my lips and I thought that everything was going to be okay, that he just bumped the concrete. 

That was until I felt warm liquid run over my fingers. I snap my head up and see a stream of blood running down Sans forehead and cheek bones. Panic takes over me as I quickly remove his jacket with shaky fingers. I press one of the sleeves to the wound, praying that it would clot. But can monster wounds even clot? Hell, can they even bleed? 

My panicked state sends my brain into overdrive as I start to think up of the many different senarios this could go in. All of them terribly consequential. Then the world seems to dim a bit and something small floats above Sans. I pause for a bit and read it:

_HP: 0.009_

My heart drops and I feel like I'm going to puke. Sans' sockets flutter as he tries to sit up. I push him back down, tears pricking my eyes. 

_No no no no not again! I can't be responsible for another..._

Sans reaches up to his head and runs his fingers over the blood, leaving two streaks right beside his left socket. He brings his fingers out in front of him, examining them before letting out an 'oh'.

I push his hand down and press his jacket to the wound, tears spilling out of my eyes. 

_Stars, this cant happen. Not again!_

Pain flares up my arm when I place all of my wait on it to help me get it. Letting out a small whimper, I let it hang by my side as I run towards the start of the sidewalk. Unfortunately, no one was around. I whip around and squint to read Sans' meter again.

_HP: 0.006_

I let out a choked sob and scream into my hands. 

_NONONONONONONONONO!!!_

Tires screech next to me and I snap my attention to Toriel stopping her car, all three sibilngs in the back. She runs out of the car and reaches towards me, "My child what is-" I shove her back, "Sans! It's Sans! He need help! Please!" I plead, tears seeping into my mouth. 

Toriel runs over to where Sans lay. She unwraps his jacket and takes him in her arms before running towards me. "He needs medical attention, now." She states as she pushes me into the car. Frisk's worried expression fills me with despair. Did I really just kill their friend?

Toriel places Sans in the front with her while I squeeze in with the siblings and we drive off. I try to fight off the tears that threaten to spill again for the siblings sake, but Chara rubbing my back and Frisk leaning against my good arm weren't helping. 

*~*

"You're going to need stitches."

I pull back and hiss softly as the doctor presses the antiseptic wipe to my wound. Turns out, it was a bit more serious than I thought it was. I gulp as the nurse gently grabs my arm and continues to clean the wound. 

"How is Sans? Where is he?" I ask for the twelfth time in ten minutes. I'm suprised the nurse hasn't kicked me out yet. She throws away the bloody cloth and walks over to a cabinet and pulls out what looks like a first-aid kit. Oh, the irony. The door opens and my heart flutters as I turn, wishing it was Sans. I deflate when I see that it's not him, but a doctor. He flips through some papers from his clipboard, not acknowledging us at all. 

He finally places down the clipboard next to me and turns to the sink to wash his hands. I lean over and sneak a peek at the documents, but all I could find was something about food poisoning from an old Big Mac. I sigh and turn back just as the doctor and nurse walk up to me, the nurse holding a very long needle. 

I instinctively flinch back and she smiles. I don't know if she's trying to calm me down or she's happy that she gets to pierce the needle into me. I pray that it's not the latter. She takes my arm and I look away as something pinches my already tender skin before it all numbs. I feel a tugging on my skin and don't bother looking at them stitching me up. 

Once the sutures are done, they wrap a bandage tightly around my arm. The nurse gives me a loving pat on the bandage before walking to the sink. I bite my lip and turn to the doctor, "Do you know where Sans is and how he's doing?"

The doctor raises a brow, "Who?" 

Dammit. 

I lean against the cartoon-like animal mural and finger the paper on the bed, making indentions with my nail. 

Suddenly, the door opens and I snap my head up. What I saw just about made me burst into tears again. 

The door is held open by Toriel as Asriel struggle to push the wheelchair with Sans seating on it, Frisk in his lap. His whole head was wrapped in a thick layer of bandages and I can see a small tint of pink where his wound was. Sans makes eye contact and he pulls up his hood, sending me a small smile. He was probably trying to hide how bad it was to refrain me from freaking out. 

It wasn't working one bit. 

Frisk hops off of his lap when Asriel finally manages to push Sans into the room-with a little help from Sans' magic. They run to the bed and climb on, ripping the paper in the process and bury their face into my chest. I smile and embrace them with my good arm. Frisk seems to relax a bit when I rub circles on their back. Chara hesitates before climbing onto the bed on the other side of me. They scoot closer to me, minding my arm, and rest their head on my lap. Asriel is the last to climb onto the bed next to Chara, swinging his legs back and forth over the side of the bed. 

I look at Sans and bite the inside of my cheek to keep me from breaking down, "Are you paralyzed?" I ask softly. His smile grows wider and he shakes his head, "Nah, they just wanted me to sit in here for a while in case I have a concussion or something like that." 

They want Sans, a skeleton, to sit in a wheelchair just in case he shows any signs of a concussion; a traumatic impact to the brain. The situation is almost comical. 

A huge sigh of relief escapes my lips and I relax a little. But that doesn't stop the guilt from nawing at my stomach. 

The room grows quiet, the only sounds are of the medical tools clinking against the sink as the nurse and doctor clean them. Finally, Sans breaks the silence. 

"Hey, uh, sorry for reading your notebook." I look over at him. In all of the chaos and panic, I had completely forgotten about that. I shake my head, "It's fine." But was it really. 

Sans' brow-bones crease, "No it's not. I meant to only read a page, really. But.." he trails off. I nod in understanding, hoping that he would keep quiet. 

However, that's not the case. 

"(Y/N). I want to clear things up and and make sure that what I had read was correct." 

Frisk's hands tighten on my shirt and Chara shifts so that they could see me. I swallow as he continues."

"(Y/N)...how did your parents _really_ die?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, I'm really an asshole aren't I? Presenting, ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER 
> 
> MWHAHAHAHAHAHAA
> 
> But Sans is alive so you can't get made at me
> 
> Kudos to you! 
> 
> ~AC
> 
> (Also, it's my 15th bday today ^^ ) (It's still March 20th btw for all of you in different time zones XD)


	17. Chapter 17

**Truth #70: Since I never had a sibling, it was only my parents and I**

**Truth #71: When I was 6, my parents gave me Bailey as a birthday gift.**

**Truth #72: Bailey was my dog.**

**Truth #73: It was sunny that day; no signs of a storm or anything.**

**Truth #74: There shouldn't have been a storm.**

**Truth #75: We were eating dinner in front of the TV that night when the alert came on and the whether popped up on our screen, interrupting our show.**

**Truth #76: A thin man with grey, receding hair walked up onto the screen. He looked like he was in his late 50's, early 60's. He talked about how our and the surrounding counties were under a tornado warning.**

**Truth #77: I had ignored it as well as my dad.**

**Truth #78: My mom, however, was always a worrier, no matter the situation. Dinner passed and I was making my way to bed when my parents had stopped me.**

**Truth #79: They had told me that in case there was a tornado ("Which there won't." I had cut in) that we were to hide in the closet in the living room since it was the farthest away from a window.**

**Truth #80: I wasn't really comfortable with it but I agreed. We didn't have a basement or anything so it's not like we had a better option.**

**Truth #81: Weather men always lied. Or so I thought.**

**Truth #82: I had woken up to a powerful storm, one that had the trees outside my window whiping and shaking against the strong winds as thunder shook the entire house.**

**Truth #83: I had stayed on my bed for what seemed like hours. I wouldn't say that I was mesmerized more rather that I was so terrified that I couldn't move.**

**Truth #84: What I had seen was the tornado from my window, approaching us at an alarming speed and destroying anything and everything in its path.**

**Truth #85: I knew when my parents had told me to hide in the living room closet that it wouldn't do. What they didn't know is that I had a secret compartment in the back of my closet that I would sometimes use when playing hide-and-seek. But the thing was, it couldn't fit all of us. It was too small.**

**Truth #86: I should've said something but instead, I kept my mouth shut.**

**Truth #87: I snatched up Bailey and my blanket and ran to my closet and squeezed into the compartment just as I saw the tornado enter my neighborhood.**

**Truth #88: I should've said something. I should've believed the weather man.**

**Truth #89: The tornado never touched our house but a tree had crashed into my room and in the living room, which allowed the powerful winds to enter into our house. But not everything was completely destroyed. That doesn't count the amount of damage it had done to me.**

**Truth #90: I tried to block out their hollers of my name and screams but they still haunt me in my dreams. Sometimes my mind will morph their words into, "It was your fault."**

**Truth #91: They were taken away by the storm. And I could never forget their screams of bloody-murder as they we ripped from the house and into the continuous twisting winds.**

**Truth #92: Bailey and I were the only survivors.**

**Truth #93: I was filled with so much guilt that I had never told anyone. That was when I had told my first lie: they had died in a pile up on the highway.**

**Truth #94: Everyone believed me, which made me feel even more guilty.**

**Truth #95: We had to sell Bailey and I had to move in with my Aunt Rosita.**

"How old were you?" Toriel asked softly as Frisk sobbed softly into my shirt, Chara fiddling with my fingers. 

**Truth #96: I was only 10.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can stop yelling at me for another cliffhanger since I got this one out *exhausted cheer* 
> 
> But now I'm sad ;n; there is only one chapter left in the book and I'm honestly a little upset to finish this off. I had so much fun writing this and reading all of your hilarious and encouraging comments so thank you ^^
> 
> Kudos to you!
> 
> ~AC


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smiles with tears running down her face as Amiti inputs the last chapter* 
> 
> My sweet child...
> 
> (Listen to Marching On by One Republic when reading this chapter. It makes the sad realization that it's officially over increase ten-fold:"c )

I deflate as I finish. It feels like a 200 pound weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, like I can finally stand straight again. Frisk curls into me, sniffling as Chara continues to mess with my fingers. Toriel sniffs and wipes her eyes in with her paw. Sans and Asriel only stare, even the doctor and nurse we listening in. 

Toriel walks over to me and embraces me. My eyes sting and I bury my head into her fur, refraining myself from bursting into tears. But that was thrown out of the window when I feel three pairs of child-like arms wrap around me. 

I let my emotions out as Toriel rubs my back in a comforting manner. They don't blame me. They don't think it's my fault, I can feel it. 

They forgive me. After all of the lies I told them, they still find it in their hearts to forgive me. 

Stars, I'm so happy. 

I pull back from them, Chara and Frisk still remaining at my side. Toriel wipes my face and kisses my forehead softly. I smile and turn to Sans. He gives me a reassuring smile. 

"Listen to me when I say this buttercup," He says gently.

"Despite everything, it's still you." 

*~*

"(Y/N), may I have a word with you?" 

I stop messing with my bandages and look up at Toriel. She motions to the downstairs with a tip of her chin. I hop off my bed, my notebook and pen falling off of my lap. I don't move to pick them up and follow Toriel downstairs into the living room. 

Surprisingly, it's empty or maybe Toriel shooed them all off. I don't know why though, we could have just talked in my room since Sans wasn't in there. Maybe she just wants some "proper" place to sit. Or she just wants to sit on her big, comfy chair. 

"My child, I have been wondering about something since we had found you and Sans so far from the house and boardwalk."

Crap, I knew this was coming. I sigh and try to look around for a can of beans but came up empty. Looks like I can't Mable Pines this one. 

"Well, I guess I'll start from the beginning."

I begin all the way back-eve though it was only two weeks ago- at the dinner table where we had brought up the topic of the riots and how Toriel and Asgore had acted strange. That was had started all of this. Then I fast-forwarded to the newspaper article and the circled ad. Then to the late night phone calls and then to the fortune teller and then to this point.

Toriel listens intently throughout my story, humming in understanding or nodding. Sometimes her eyes would widen when I revealed something we had found out. 

And when I finish, she smiles and laughs. What? She continues to laugh while I grow even more confused. Eventually, Toriel stops laughing and places a paw on her chest.

"Oh pardon me, my child. But I somehow find it amusing that you would think that we were selling the house!" 

Okay, now I'm even more confused, "Huh?"

She smiles, "My child, S15 was for a friend. He's been having some trouble where he lived and we decided to help him out. We are not, and never will, sell this house."

Well that's a relief. Sort of.

"But why did you and Asgore act so strange about the monster riots?" I ask. Her smile falters for a bit and she looks down, "Why do you think, my child? The monsters are our children." 

I snort, "Even Sans?" Toriel blinks before exploding into a fit of laughter, "Y-Yes. Even S-Sans."

So it was because that they were only concerned for the monster's well-being. They weren't hiding something-not really. Once again, I was right. Eat it Sans. 

Toriel calms down and Papyrus pops his head into the living room, "HUMAN! THE PHONE IS WANTING TO TALK TO YOU! AND IT CLAIMS TO BE YOUR AUNT BUT I KNOW THAT IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HER! CAN YOU COME AND CONFIRM TO THE PHONE THAT THEY IN FACT ARE NOT YOUR AUNT?" He shouts, stretching out the cord as long as it could go. 

Toriel nods and I get up and take the phone from Papyrus, thanking him, "Hello?" I greet into the receiver.

"(Y/N)? Oh my stars, are you alright?! I got a message from the doctor's and Toriel just messaged me and-" "I'm fine, " I cut her off, "No need to worry." 

Aunt Rosita calms down somewhat, "Oh dear, please tell me what happened." I look into the living room and see Toriel still sitting in her chair while the twins and Asriel tackle and wrestle Asgore, his deep and cheerful laugh making me smile. Then I turn to the kitchen. From what I could see from the angle I'm at, Undyne and Papyrus are both making spagetti while Alphys stutters over some new anime she had watched yesterday and Mettaton stood next to Papyrus, making comments every now and then. 

I sigh and turn away, "I'll tell you when I get back. It's kinda long." Aunt Rosita shifts, "Well, do you want to come home early?" 

My eyes shift to the door that was wide open, the screen door still closed. Sans sat on the rocking chair outside, kicking off with his foot and moving back and forth slightly, the gauze still wrapped around his skull. I swallow, "Yeah."

Aunt Rosita sighs, "Okay then, but it anything else happens, I'm sending you on the next scheduled flight." I laugh softly, "Okay. I'll see you soon." 

We say our goodbyes and I hang the phone back on the hook. I make my way to the front and open the screen door, the salty and warm air greeting me as I inhale. Sans doesn't move when I go to sit on the bench beside him.

"Are you leaving?" Sans asks suddenly, not taking his eyes off of the sunset. I shake my head, "No, I'm staying." And then I add, "Until I have to go back." Sans nods slightly, pushing his foot off of the porch. 

He then gets up and walks over to me and holds out his hand. I look up at him, confused. He motions north of us, "It's time." I smile and take his hand. We intertwine our fingers as walk down the stairs. 

**Truth #97: I've always wanted to walk to the boardwalk.**

We reach the boardwalk about 20 minutes later, the journey silent. The both of us head to the bench-NCG wasn't there today- and sit down close. Our conversations are small and quiet, asking how the other is doing and him apologizing for reading my notebook and me repeadtly telling him it's okay.

**Truth #98: The riots have stopped.**

"Have you finished it?" Sans asks. I shake my head, "No." He shrugs, "Well you should, you said you were going to find something." 

I smile and look at him, "I've already found something." He turns to me and raises a brow, "What?"

**Truth #99: I found clarity.**

"Clarity, huh?" 

I nod, "I think that's what my Aunt wanted right? To find something about myself? Well, I've finally found my truth."

"That you should stop lying?" He teases. I shove him as he laughs, "At least I don't go looking through other people's stuff."

He shrugs, "Said I was sorry." I smile, "I know. I guess it was bound to come out anyways." He looks at me, "Yeah." 

It was quiet before Sans leans over. My face grows hot as the butterflies flutter wildly around in my stomach. He presses his teeth gently against my lips. I press back and squeeze my fingers around his. Sans pulls back and he smiles, "I'm so glad I got to meet you." 

I laugh, "You, too Sans." I lean on his shoulder as the sun dips down below the ocean, but we don't move. This moment is too precious to break. 

Sans leans his head on mine, "I love you (Y/N)."

I smile. 

**Truth #100: I love Sans.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes eyes* I'm not crying shut up.
> 
> Oh my god this book has been an emotional ride for me bUT IT'S FINALLY OVER!!
> 
> I was considering placing this on hiatus forever so I could never finish hehehe. But sadly, all things have to come to an end :")
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this book and for all of the support (even if I did mess around with your feelings hehehe) Honestly, I liked this book better than my Dans (DT!Sans) one because it's not as cringey since I started to fix up my writing a bit more when I wrote this.
> 
> But thank you all again and be on the look out the final chapters of The Bounce Of The Ball Followed By The Steps To The Beat. I believe (if I'm not too lazy) there will be two chapters left 
> 
> I don't like ending my books. They're like my children ;n;
> 
> And as always, 
> 
> Kudos to you! 
> 
> ~AC


End file.
